A Escolhida eeeeeee Até Que A Morte Nos Separe
by Viviane Valar
Summary: COMPLETA. A Escolhida:Reunião macabra,Comensais,Theo vê tudo.Tentará mudar a vida de Snape?Ele mudará a vida por ela?Violência.NC-17.Até que a Morte Nos Separe:Snape perdeu um grande amor.Eis que mais um ano começa. A nova professora de DCAT é sua
1. Default Chapter

Nome da fic: A Escolhida

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Personagem Original

Censura: NC-17 , violência

Gênero: Drama, tema adulto, romance.

Avisos ou Alertas: violência. Sem Spoiler

Agradecimentos: à Rowling, que criou os persons, e a gente pôde então se divertir. À Jobis que revisou. Ao povo do fest que está recebendo essa criação.

Resumo: Desafio 06. Numa happy hour entre os Comensais, Snape conhece uma moça e decide tirá-la do caminho das Trevas. (ludmila)

(Ludi, só tem um problema! Eu entendi errado, entendi que a moça é quem quer tirar o Snape das trevas, vale?????? De qualquer modo, já está pronta!)

A ESCOLHIDA 

**CAPÍTULO 1 – O Ritual**

Estava escuro agora. Era madrugada naquele povoado próximo a Londres. A maioria dos moradores dormia em suas casas. Mas Theo se sentia entediada. Não se conformava com a decisão de voltar.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" - pensou deitada de costas em sua cama, completamente vestida.

Depois de ter rodado quase o mundo todo se especializando em artes das trevas, estava de volta à sua cidade natal.

"Cidade!"

Nem era uma cidade. Era mais um aglomerado de pessoas que não tinham pra onde ir, e mesmo que tivessem, não iriam. "Eram tão pacatos!"

Mas Theo sabia porque voltara. Depois da morte dos pais, entrou em depressão e quis voltar pra casa onde nascera e crescera. Pra ficar mais perto deles. Mas agora, dois anos depois, já não agüentava mais. Era tudo tão... igual. As mesmas coisas pra se fazer, as mesmas pessoas, as mesmas conversas. E tinha também Calius.

Theo gostaria, do fundo do coração, gostar daquele homem. Ele era tão gentil, carinhoso, atencioso. Mas não o amava como ele gostaria. Era um homem muito bonito, e atraente. Tinha que admitir. Mas... só. Foram amigos inseparáveis na infância, diziam que um dia iriam se casar. Theo riu com tristeza. Mas ela tinha mudado muito. Não era mais aquela garotinha de trancinhas que achava lindo crescer pra ser esposa e mãe. Mas Calius era terrivelmente paciente e prestativo.

Ela se levantou num supetão da cama. Tinha que sair ou teria um "treco". Vestiu uma capa preta, prendeu os longos cabelos negros num rabo. Não usou maquiagem, ninguém a veria mesmo.

Deixou a casa que fora de seus pais para trás e foi em direção ao centro do povoado. A casa era um pouco distante, mas ela apreciava caminhar. Sentir o frio da madrugada no rosto. A escuridão há muito a fascinava. Se pudesse escolher, viveria à noite. Deixaria o dia para os pássaros e as vacas. Preferia morcegos à borboletas, lobos à cães pastores, lua à sol. Talvez tivesse sido por isso que as artes das trevas sempre a fascinaram. Então estudava muito sobre o tema. Não que esperasse realmente ir para as trevas ou lutar contra ela. Apenas gostava do assunto.

Agora, caminhando perto do centro do povoado, pôde perceber sons ao longe. Esse era um dom que desenvolvera nas viagens. Poderia perceber sons muito distantes ou cheiro ou mesmo enxergar mais longe. Ajudava muito pra se defender, ou mesmo atacar. Mas não se parecia com nada que já ouvira ali. Era muito estranho. Então movida pela curiosidade, que por sinal era seu inferno, foi naquela direção.

Ela conhecia todas as casas da região e sabia que por ali, não havia nenhuma. E estava certa. Aos pouco foi se aproximando e percebeu luzes e movimentos erráticos. Percebeu um grupo de pessoas dançando, bebendo em volta de uma fogueira. Essas pessoas pareciam realizar um ritual. Estavam todas encapuzadas. Um grupo jogava dentro do fogo um líquido que ao entrar em contado com as chamas provocava uma explosão negra.

"Será que eles não percebem que assim podem chamar a atenção?"

Mas um movimento vindo da floresta, quase perto de onde estava escondida, a atraiu. Três pessoas, cada qual com seu capuz cobrindo o rosto, traziam uma moça. Ela estava com uma espécie de manta negra em volta do corpo, mas pela expressão do rosto, parecia em transe.

"O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Um dos três se adiantou até a fogueira. Ergueu os braços para o alto e tirou o capuz. E Theo pôde ver o rosto pálido do homem de cabelos longos a de um loiro quase branco.

-Mestre! Mestre! Eis-me aqui! Seu servo, Lúcius Malfoy! Faça de mim sua arma, sua morada, sua vontade!

Um silêncio sepulcral. Apenas o barulho da fogueira crepitando. Ele pareceu frustrado. E retrocedeu. Outro se adiantou.

-Mestre! Mestre! Eis-me aqui! Seu servo, Severus Snape! Faça de mim sua arma, sua morada, sua vontade!

Desta vez era um homem moreno, de expressão quase cruel. Parecia não desejar estar ali. Mas nada transparecia em seu rosto. Nada aconteceu. O último dos três, se adiantou até o fogo. Parecia orgulhoso.

-Mestre! Mestre! Eis-me aqui! Seu servo, Calius Mort! Faça de mim sua arma, sua morada, sua vontade!

Theo não estava preparada pra o que veio a seguir. Abaixando o capuz e expondo seu rosto, estava lá, o gentil e carinhoso Calius.

-Deus! – murmurou baixinho sem querer.

Nesse exato momento a fogueira crepitou mais forte, abafando a voz dela. O fogo ardeu mais alto e uma voz pôde ser ouvida.

-Meu fiel servo.Você tem sido o mais leal de todos aqui. Então vou lhe conceder esta graça!

Um vento rasteiro passou sacudindo as folhas das árvores e as capas. Uma angústia cresceu no coração de Theo. Estava ali e não sabia o que fazer agora. Uma chama do fogo se inclinou e tomou o corpo de Calius. Ele sequer hesitou, mas ao sentir o fogo se espalhando, gritou. Caiu sobre os joelhos com o rosto crispado pela dor. Mas logo as chamas se apagaram e ele se levantou novamente. Totalmente refeito. Sem marcas. O mesmo Calius. Exceto... agora ela podia ver... os olhos. Estavam em chamas. Não, não era mais Calius. Era seu mestre que estava ali.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso cruel e se virou para a moça enrolada no manto negro. Que, só agora Theo reparava, era muito parecida com ele própria. Os cabelos, os olhos azuis, os lábios grossos. Pareciam ter a mesma idade. Apenas parecia um pouco mais alta e mais magra. Não a conhecia, entretanto.

Calius se aproximou da moça. Os outros homens se afastaram. Ele a olhava com... fome. Essa era a expressão. Tocou o rosto dela, que não teve reação alguma. Mas Theo sentiu como se fosse em seu próprio rosto. E sentiu um arrepio gelado pelo corpo todo. Se aproximou do pescoço alvo e mordeu com força. Theo teve que se segurar para não gritar de dor. Com as mãos no local onde Calius mordia a outra. E com outra mão ele cortou o manto da moça com uma faca ferindo de leve a pele dela.

Ali, escondida e sem ser vista, estava apavorada. Mas mesmo assim sabia que não poderia se impedir de ficar excitada. Não poderia ir embora, mas não sabia mais dizer se queria ficar até o fim. Viu então, Calius cortando sua própria capa e então estavam, os dois, completamente despidos. Ele parecendo um animal feroz que visualizava sua presa. Ela sem emoção. Parecia estar ausente, quase sem alma.

"Seria a maldição Imperius? Ela não vai fazer nada? E eu, o que posso fazer?" – pensava angustiada.

O que veio a seguir ela já esperava. Calius beijava e mordia a mulher, enquanto Theo se sentia invadida. Era... torturante... e ao mesmo tempo... incrível! E Calius fez tudo o que quis. Lambeu, mordeu, invadiu. Só parou quando estava satisfeito. Os outros apenas olhavam e incentivavam. Menos um. O moreno. Parecia desgostoso. Com a mesma expressão de antes.

Depois de tudo acabado, Theo estava fraca, ofegante. Se sentia suja, estranha.

-Agora – voltou a falar Calius.- É chegada a hora. Se for mesmo a escolhida, conseguiremos tudo! Eu voltarei e dominarei novamente. – Apenas ela, a escolhida sobreviverá ao próximo teste. Severus! – chamou. – Traga-a para mim!

Ele saiu de seu lugar, levantou a mulher, que ainda estava deitada no chão, e a fez caminhar até Calius. Que estava bem perto do fogo novamente. Virou-se então para lá com os braços erguidos e as chamas retornaram a seu corpo nu. Ele gritou outra vez. As chamas o deixaram depois de algum tempo.

Calius ficou no chão, tremia fracamente. Se arrastou para perto de sua capa e a vestiu. Estava no controle de si mesmo novamente. Recompôs-se.

-Agora, Severus. – a voz comandou das chamas.

"Meu Deus! Ele não pode fazer o que estou pensando!" - desesperada.

As chamas envolveram a mulher que parecia ter enfim acordado do transe naquele momento. E gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Theo gritava. Mas ninguém notou que outra pessoa estava sofrendo também. A mulher se agitou, até as forças acabarem e depois não mais. Theo sentiu tudo aquilo. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Tanta dor, tanta dor. Mas olhando para seu corpo, não via marcas do fogo que a consumira.

"Então o que...?"

E de repente a dor se foi. Ela se sentiu vazia. Abandonada. E quando se virou para a fogueira viu que a outra não se mexia mais. Ela estava morta. Olhou para todos ali. Ninguém fez nada pra impedir. Olhou para o homem com o nome de Severus Snape, e pôde sentir vindo dele, uma imensa tristeza. Misturada com indignação. Mas seu rosto não dizia nada. A máscara de indiferença era imutável. Os outros estavam apavorados. Podia sentir o cheiro do medo deles.

-Seus incompetentes! Não era ela! Não era a escolhida! Bastardos! – as chamas tremiam – Cruccio!

E os três homens que trouxeram a moça caíram no chão. Os outros observam sem reagir. Calius gemia feito uma criança. O tal Lúcius gritava. Mas o Severus apenas se contorcia. Nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Ela não pode deixar de admirá-lo. Parecia ciente de que merecia aquilo. Não se humilharia enquanto pudesse.

Ela percebeu que tudo aquilo era obra de Voldemort. Conhecia sua história. Sabia que tipo de bruxo ele era. Percebera que os outros eram seus seguidores. Mas algo dizia que o Severus não era como os outros comensais.

Quando a punição chegou ao fim todos se levantaram com alguma dificuldade.

-Agora prestem atenção! – Voldemort recomeçou. – Vocês terão mais uma chance! Mas se falharem novamente, não haverá perdão! Vão! Achem-na! Achem-na para mim!

E o fogo voltou a ser só uma fogueira miúda. Os Comensais começaram a se afastar. Calius ainda tremia e seguiu em direção à aldeia. E Theo percebeu que ele vinha na sua direção. Se assustou, caso desaparatasse faria mais barulho que se apenas tentasse sair do caminho. Então foi cuidadosamente em direção ao rio. Queria sumir, se afastar de toda aquela loucura. Nunca vivera algo assim. Nem em sonhos. Se bem que não poderia ter certeza. Tinha pesadelos de vez em quando, mas nunca se lembrava sobre o quê. Apenas acordava gritando e chorando eventualmente nos últimos dois anos.

Rumou então para as margens do rio. Molhou as mãos e bebeu da água. Ouviu um barulho. Se encolheu um pouco. Não dava pra se esconder ali. E de repente o viu. Severus Snape. Ele tinha o rosto abaixado. Muito sério e compenetrado. Andava com alguma dificuldade. Não a viu. Poderia tentar ir embora, mas na hora ficou confusa com os sentimentos que se desprendiam dele. Ficou apenas observando. Viu quando sua expressão mudou. Apenas cansaço.

-Vai ficar aí olhando? – disse sem se virar.

Theo se assustou. Ela havia percebido que ela estava lá.

"Há quanto tempo?"

-Vá embora!- disse duro.

-Quem é você? – perguntou finalmente.

-Não interessa! Vá embora! Pode ser muito perigoso, andar por aí sozinha. – ele ainda não olhava pra ela.

-Quem é você? – perguntou mais suave, se aproximando.

Ele se voltou. Para ela. Olhos frios, duros.

-Você é surda? Louca? Ou as duas coisas? – rude. – Já disse para ir embora! – falou mais alto.

Theo podia sentir novamente a confusão dos sentimentos dele.

-Não. – disse simplesmente – Quero saber quem é você. Não tenho medo. – falou caminhando mais pra perto.

E ele pegou seus ombros com força, machucando-a.

-Pois deveria! Eu sou seu pior pesadelo! E não sou o único! – olhos em fúria.

-Não acho que queira me machucar. – falou ignorando a dor nos ombros. – Quem é você? – estava cada vez mais fascinada pela dor que vinha dele.

Ele gruniu. Apertou as mãos com mais força. Soltou. Se virou de costas pra ela. Mas não foi embora.

-Meu nome é Severus Snape. E como já disse, posso ser perigoso. E não estou sozinho. Outros estão por aí. Então se quer voltar pra casa sã e salva, faça agora! – disse baixo, mas firme, sem evidenciar o cansaço e a dor.

Ela se adiantou. Ficou de frente pra ele.

-Vem comigo. – não sabia de onde vinha aquela vontade de estar com ele. Mas queria entender mais sobre o que tinha acontecido, e sobre o moreno.

Ele olhou incrédulo pra ela.

-Vem comigo. – falou suave de novo. Sentiu vontade de pegá-lo pela mão. Mas sabia que isso o espantaria.

Snape estava confuso. Sabia que tinha que ir embora. Tinha muito o que fazer. E aquela mulher... louca e linda!

"Não!"

Não poderia pensar assim! E sabia disso. Ainda estava sentindo todo corpo dolorido devido à maldição imperdoável que recebera. Não poderia desaparatar ainda. Tinha que se recuperar.

-Vem comigo. Eu não moro muito longe. Posso ajudar você, Severus. – falou suavemente.

Ele suspirou. Estava exausto. Poderia aceitar, mas apenas até o dia nascer. Então olhou pra ela num consentimento mudo.


	2. Capítulo 2 Tentação

N/A: Oi, bem, essa fic me comprometo em postar mais rápido, por isso aqui vai ela, sem demoras. Queria dizer á Lilibeth, que fico lisonjeada, com as coisas que você fala, viu!!! Obriga dão por tudo, então esse cap vai pra você moça! 

Beijão

Viv

CAPÍTULO 2 - Tentação 

Ela sorriu levemente e andaram lado a lado. Em silêncio. Até chegarem à casa dela. Ele perecia mais alto, mas devido à dor estava levemente curvado. Entraram e Theo tirou a própria capa colocando-a em um armário próximo à porta. Olhou pra ele como quem pede a sua também.

-Não estou usando nada por baixo. – disse sério.

Theo corou e se lembrou de Calius, que também não usava nada por baixo. Desejou que ele tirasse sua capa assim mesmo.

-Não se preocupe. Já volto. Espere um pouco.

Voltou alguns minutos depois, com peças de roupas nos braços.

-São... eram de meu pai. – ele franziu a testa. – Ele e minha mãe morreram há dois anos. - sempre doía falar de seus pais.

Ele assentiu. Pegou as roupas. E foi em direção à porta que havia sido indicada pela anfitriã. Ainda não sabia o nome dela. Mas não pode deixar de compará-la à vítima do ritual. Eram muito parecidas. Mas a outra não o afetava como esta que o estava recebendo em sua própria casa.

Estava no quarto, ou melhor, na suíte e foi até o banheiro. Revolveu tomar um banho. Tirou a capa e foi para o chuveiro. Deixou a água quente bater no corpo cansado e dolorido. Não havia trazido a poção para dor, então teria que tentar relaxar. Se isso fosse possível.

Após algum tempo, que pareciam horas para Theo, ele saiu do quarto. Ouviu quando o chuveiro foi ligado. Quase poderia imaginá-lo durante o banho. Mas afugentou esses pensamentos. E foi buscar no seu armário algumas poções. Fez um café forte, ele parecia ser duro e julgou que fosse assim que iria preferir.

Ao sair do quarto, Snape se sentia incrivelmente confortável naquelas roupas. Era apenas calça de malha de algodão e blusão negros. Ela estava de costas. Parecia estar arrumando a mesa da cozinha. O cheiro de café o invadiu e o fez salivar.

-Espero que tenha servido. – disse sem se virar. – São roupas simples, mas aquecem e são confortáveis.

-Serviram. – disse apenas. Ela sabia que ele havia chegado antes mesmo de se virar.

"Quem era ela?"

-Ah, a propósito, você deve estar se perguntando, sobre quem sou eu. – sorriu suave. Ele ficou rígido. – Sou Theodora Vant. – fez uma careta. - Mas prefiro que me chame de Theo.

Ele a olhava interrogativamente.

-Acho que meus pais esperavam que eu fosse um menino. – e pegou um cálice com conteúdo azul. – Seria Theodoro, é muito comum por aqui. Mas o que fazer quando vem uma menina então? Ela vira Theodora. – estendeu o cálice pra ele sorrindo.

Ele a olhava com estranheza.

-Beba. É uma poção para dor. – insistiu.

Olhou nos olhos dela para captar se era veneno ou não. Não sabia quanto tempo ela estava na floresta. O que tinha visto ou o que queria com ele.

-Beba. Não é nada de mais. Pode confiar. – sorriu encorajando. Ele se sentiu tragado pelo olhar e pelo sorriso.

"Tão linda!"

E tomou o cálice dela. Bebendo seu conteúdo de uma vez. O líquido era amargo, mas esquentou-o por dentro. E logo sentiu uma leveza surreal. E quando essa sensação passou, não sentia mais cansaço. Toda dor que havia em seu corpo, havia desaparecido. Ele olhou pra ela, para o cálice, querendo saber mais.

-O que era isso?

-Uma poção para dor, como já havia dito. – disse dando de ombros. – Café?

-Mas eu não conheço essa poção. E isso é muito difícil! – falou arrogante. – Sou Professor de Poções, conheço todas! – rude.

-Bem, parece que não conhece essa. – disse divertida. – Café? – perguntou outra vez.

Ele estava ficando irritado novamente. Ficou sério e duro. Ela podia ver o cérebro dele trabalhando, tentando entender, adivinhar. Então resolveu parar de provocá-lo. Mesmo que ficasse tão sexy com aquela expressão ultrajada.

-Não poderia conhecer essa! Eu a inventei. – disse simplesmente, e sentou-se à mesa.

Estava com fome. Começou a comer. Tinha pão, queijo, presunto, manteiga de nata, bolo de laranja e café. Snape ainda tentava assimilar a explicação. Parecia tentar decidir se era verdade. Resolveu entrar no jogo dela.

-Então Srta Vant...

-Ah-Ah... Theo! – interrompeu.

-Theodora – ela bufou – A senhorita inventa poções?

-Sim, a senhorita inventa poções. – falou rabugenta.

Ele deu um discreto sorriso. Parecia divertido. Ela sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

-Eu... gosto muito de poções. São muito úteis para muitas coisas. Tenho meu próprio arsenal. E quando acho que alguma coisa não está como desejo, modifico aprimoro, ou simplesmente associo um ingrediente a outro. E a poção está pronta. – sem se gabar.

Ele a olhava com admiração. Começou a comer também. Estava faminto. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

-O que estava fazendo na floresta, Srta? – perguntou de repente.

Ela estava se levantando para pegar mais café. E hesitou.

-Estava caminhando. – e colocou o líquido preto na xícara.

Ele notou que ela estava deliberadamente se esquivando. Não seria uma conversa fácil.

-Por quê? Era muito tarde.

-Estava sem sono. Estava entediada e resolvi dar uma volta. – não estava mentindo.

-Tão longe?! – ele duvidava.

-É. – disse com certa irritação. – Tão longe! – irônica. – Qualquer distância parece muito longe comparada com a aldeia.

-O que você viu lá? – tinha que saber.

Ela estremeceu mais uma vez. Mas não ia mentir. Nunca gostou de mentiras. Era pior que o próprio mal. A mentira, a dúvida.

-Tudo. – falou olhando nos olhos negros. Suspirou. – Eu acho.

Não pôde deixar de admirá-la por dizer aquilo. Pensou que seria mais difícil.

-Sabe o que foi... tudo? – insistiu.

Theo desviou o olhar. Relembrou-se de o que tinha acontecido. Relembrou a dor, a profanação, a morte. Snape pôde ver todos esses sentimentos nos olhos azuis, que estavam distantes agora.

-Não. Quero dizer... parecia um ritual... macabro. Ele... Voldemort – Snape franziu a testa ao ouvir o nome de seu mestre. – Quer voltar a sua forma. Mas precisa da... pessoa certa. – olhou-o, olhos nos olhos outra vez. – Mas não era ela. – disse com dificuldade.

Ele estava impressionado. Parecia que sabia o que falava.

-O Lord, como você disse, quer se recuperar de um "acidente" acontecido há pouco tempo. Dois anos pra ser mais exato. – achou que deveria explicar.– E agora quer voltar. – parou. – Você tem razão outra vez. Não era ela.

Theo via que ele não estava satisfeito.

"Então por quê? Por que estava lá? Se não era pra ajudar!" – pensou.

Caminhou até a cadeira dele. Ele se levantou. Era mais alto que ela. Agora tinha certeza.

-Por que você estava lá? – a pergunta escapou, sem querer.

Foi quase um sussurro. E quando percebeu já era tarde.

-Porque eu sou um deles! – respondeu seco. Mas não se mexeu.

Theo levantou uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto tenso dele, que se esquivou um pouco. Parecia não estar acostumado com contato físico. Mas estava decidida e se aproximou mais. Afastou uma mexa negra dos cabelos que estava quase na frente dos olhos. Ele suspendeu a respiração.

-Não. Não é. – falou calmamente. E aproximou sua boca da dele.

Mesmo que quisesse, ele não seria capaz de impedi-la. Então permitiu que ela o beijasse. Primeiro suavemente, depois com mais paixão, exigindo dele uma resposta. Ele bufou alto e agarrou seu pescoço tornando o beijo mais rude. Ela correspondeu à altura. Segurou-a pela cintura fina, sentando-a na mesa. Trazendo seu quadril pra mais perto, torturando-se com essa atitude.

Já não conseguia pensar mais. Era um homem faminto se saciando em um banquete. Ela era tão linda e tão quente. A apertava com força e ela gemia de prazer. Não saberia dizer como, mas conseguiram chegar até a cama. Já estavam quase sem roupas. Não, ela ainda estava com a calça justa. Mas logo se livrou da peça indesejada e ficou sobre ela, que o puxava cada vez mais forte. Quando os dois explodiram, juntos, o sol lá fora começava a despontar. Ela estava sobre ele quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto pela janela, indo pousar no rosto ofegante da mulher em seus braços. Formando uma áurea dourada ao seu redor. Nunca tivera uma visão tão linda e ao mesmo tempo tão assustadora. E ele que pensava que já tinha atingido seu máximo prazer, se assustou com a avalanche que veio a seguir. Muito mais forte, e ela também estava subindo junto com ele mais uma vez, e gemeu alto quando o choque da realidade o invadiu.

"Ela era a escolhida! Como não tinha percebido antes? Será que estava cego? Louco? Só poderia ser as duas coisas! O Lord o mataria, se soubesse. E seria uma morte dolorosamente longa."

Theo já estava deitada ao lado com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito, quando percebeu que havia algo de errado.

-Severus. – levantou a cabeça. – O que houve?

Ele se afastou. Sentou-se na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos. Parecia arrasado.

-Severus. – insistiu.

Ele se levantou, sem se preocupar com sua nudez. Foi até a janela aberta. Viu o campo verde, as árvores, o sol. Ela se levantou. Mas decidiu colocar o roupão. Foi até ele.

-Severus.

Pareceu assustado ao vê-la a seu lado. Dava a impressão de que a estava vendo pela primeira vez. Não havia mais a paixão de antes. Apenas o vazio. O mesmo vazio que viu quando ela olhou pra garota morta. Estremeceu.

-O que está acontecendo? Por que está me olhando desse jeito? – ressentida.

"Você é a escolhida!" - pensou, ainda assustado.

Ela deu um passo pra trás. Mas foi muito rápido, acabou se desequilibrando. E cairia, se não fosse pelos braços dele. Tentou se livrar, mas ele era mais forte.

-Não! – disse firme.

Snape não sabia se era resposta para seu pensamento ou para o fato de tê-la nos braços novamente. Afrouxou e a permitiu que ela saísse. Ela deixou o quarto desorientada. Ficou andando em círculos na cozinha, na sala. Quando ele reapareceu, completamente vestido, e o viu, nas roupas de seu pai, o coração suavizou. Ele merecia uma chance de se explicar.

-O que está acontecendo? – perguntou mais calma, mais uma vez.

Ele se sentou no sofá. Apoiava os braços nos joelhos.

-Isso foi uma loucura. Não deveria ter acontecido! – disse cansado.

-Mas aconteceu. Você quis! Eu quis! – disse firme.

-Não poderia ter acontecido! – mais firme, sem sinal do cansaço agora.

-Mas aconteceu! – repetiu. A irritação querendo voltar. – Qual o problema? – o desafiou.

Ele a olhou. Quase sorriu com a irritação dela. Era maravilhosa. Mas não lhe pertencia. Fechou o semblante.

-Você é a escolhida! – falou finalmente.

-De quem? – perguntou desafiadora.

Ele não soube responder.

"Dele? Do Lord? Não! Não poderia ser dele nunca!" Mas tinha sido – falou uma vozinha irritante na sua cabeça. "Não! O Lord o mataria, a mataria!"

Ela via tudo acontecer em questão de segundos.

-Vamos lá! Quem me escolheu? Ou melhor, quem teve o que escolheu? – firme, mas sem ser agressiva.

"Ela não poderia estar lendo seus pensamentos? Ou poderia? Pra um grande oclumente, estava se saindo um fiasco!"

Ela sorriu de leve, mas se recompôs.

-Você sabe sobre o que está falando? - perguntou Snape.

-Sobre minha própria vida? – perguntou de volta com ironia.

-É. – concordou. – Uma vida que não pertence mais a você!

-O que é MEU, – frisou. – ME pertence! – rebateu.

-Não quando se trata dos interesses do Lord das Trevas. – disse infeliz.

-Será? – ela sorriu com sarcasmo.

E se aproximou dele. Que mais uma vez parecia estuporado por aquela mulher que começou a beijá-lo novamente. Não conseguiu resistir muito tempo. Correspondeu intensamente. Ela já começava a tirar as roupas dele outra vez quando um barulho vindo da porta da frente os tirou do transe.

-Que droga! – ela resmungou baixinho. – Ô mulherzinha madrugadora. – continuou resmungando até a porta.

Respirou fundo. Fez um sinal para que Snape se sentasse. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Estava tão atordoado que se pedisse para fazer uma simples Poção do Sono não conseguiria se lembrar dos ingredientes. Então obedeceu.

-Bom dia Marta! Acordou cedo hoje, hein? – sorriu sem demonstrar sua contrariedade.

"Ela era tão linda!" – pensava Snape.

-Bom dia Theo. Espero não ter acordado você. Mas é que o pequeno Tim teve que ir mais cedo para escola da cidade. Então resolvi arriscar e vir logo. As roupas estão separadas?

-Sim, claro entre. E não se preocupe. Já estava acordada. Vou pegar as roupas. Ah, conheça Severus Snape, é um... amigo de ... Londres. Chegou esta madrugada. Estávamos tomando café. Quer um pouco? – ofereceu.

-Oh, não muito obrigada, já tomei café com o pequeno Tim. É um grande prazer conhecê-lo Sr. Snape. Espero que goste do povoado. Nem todos são... especiais, como a nossa Theo. Mas gostamos muito dela e seus amigos sempre serão bem vindos. – falou educadamente a mulher.

Theo voltou com uma cesta com as roupas.

-Aqui estão. E muito obrigada, Marta. Não sei o que seria de mim se tivesse que lavar minhas próprias roupas. Provavelmente estariam mais sujas que antes. – riu-se.

-Bem, volto em dois dias com essas maravilhas passadinhas. – já ia embora quando se voltou para Snape. – Fico feliz que os amigos venham aqui. Ao invés de nossa Theo ir embora. A aldeia não era mais a mesma quando os pais dela morreram. – suspirou – Mas Theo é uma menina brilhante, literalmente. Traz sorte para o nosso povo. – sorriu e se foi. Deixando pra trás, um Snape intrigado, e uma Theodora ruborizada.

-O que ela quis dizer com aquilo? – ele parecia ter recuperado o controle perdido.

-Bobagem. – deu de ombros.

E se virou novamente, querendo trocar de roupa. Agora que o clima tinha se quebrado. Ele se aproximou e a segurou pelo braço. Um pouco rude, mas logo afrouxou a mão. A pergunta dançando em seus olhos negros. Ele já sabia que ela poderia ver.

Ela suspirou. Ele a soltou completamente. Ela foi se sentar em uma poltrona na sala. Snape se sentou no sofá em frente e aguardou.

-Meus pais eram bruxos que vinham de família trouxa. Nenhuma das famílias aceitava as suas... anormalidades. Então fugiram juntos. Decidiram se esconder. Então encontraram este povoado. Aqui existem alguns trouxas, alguns bruxos, mas todos vivem bem entre si. – suspirou, sentia muitas saudades de seus pais.

-Eu nasci aqui. Nesta casa. – e apontou em volta - Minha mãe estava no oitavo mês de gestação quando sofreu uma queda e entrou em trabalho de parto. Não havia tempo de ir para a cidade. Então a parteira, a Marta, que esteve aqui, foi chamada as pressas. Mas quando chegou, minha mãe estava sangrando muito, pensou que ela não resistiria. Consolou meu pai. Pediu que ele tivesse coragem. Decidida continuou a ajudar minha mãe. Ele chorava e ela já não tinha forças. Mas quando o dia estava nascendo e quando os primeiros raios de sol bateram na cama, minha mãe voltou a gritar. Ela nem sabia que ainda tinha forças, e eu nasci naquele momento. Banhada pelos primeiros raios de sol. Eles dizem que eu brilhava como se fosse o próprio sol. – falou em tom de deboche.

Snape estava fascinado, encantado.

-E então?

-Bem, e então – continuou – quando viram que no lugar do menino que esperavam, veio uma menina. E aí veio o nome Theodora. E por causa do modo como que eu nasci. Fui chamada de Theo, a menina brilhante. Eles contam que quando minha mãe me colocou nos braços achando que morreria a seguir, eu comecei a mamar, e eu ainda estava brilhando. E nesse momento ela também brilhou e o sangramento parou na hora. A dor que sentia passou, e todos ali disseram que eu a salvei.

-Sempre soube que era uma bruxa diferente. – fez uma careta. – Por isso gosto tanto de artes das trevas e poções. – disse agora olhando diretamente pra Snape.

Ele desviou o olhar. Então foi isso que ela vira acontecer quando os raios do sol bateram no rosto dela. E sentiu aquele prazer avassalador.

-Você estudou aonde? – perguntou de repente.

De todas as perguntas que estava nos olhos dele, essa realmente a surpreendeu.

-Bem, na verdade não frequentei escola de magia. Meus pais me ensinaram tudo. Vivi nesta casa até completar 18 anos, então fui embora. Viajei pelo mundo. Estudei tudo o que pude. Lia todos os livros que caíam em minhas mãos. Mas nada oficial. Autodidata, sabe? Por isso gosto de inovar. Criar coisas novas. Você se surpreenderia com as coisas que os outros povos sabem. – ela estava radiante - Se todos unissem seus conhecimentos não haveria mais guerra ou morte ou desunião. Todos teriam paz. Porque no fundo é o que todos queremos. – suspirou. – Plenitude e paz para nossos desejos. Os bons e os maus.

E olhou nos olhos dele.

-Nada é totalmente bom ou mau. É o equilíbrio das duas coisas que traz a paz almejada.

Ele pensava nas últimas palavras dela antes de responder.

-Isso nunca vai acontecer! E você viu o quanto o mau poder fazer doer. – ele estava duro outra vez. – E eu sou um deles!

-E o que vai fazer? Vai me levar para o seu mestre? – desafiou com um sorriso maroto, se aproximando novamente.

-É o que eu deveria estar fazendo neste exato momento! – frio.

Mas a máscara no rosto dele já não a enganava mais. E ela riu.

-Então como vai ser? Você me dá o endereço do seu mestre, ou vai me levar sob a Maldição Imperius? – disse dando leves beijos no rosto dele.

Via a luta que ele travava contra o corpo, contra a mente, o desejo e... o coração. Ela se arrepiou ao ver quão fundo tinha se enraizado.

-Você está brincando com coisas que pensa que conhece, mas está nem perto da realidade. – Snape segurou uma mão atrevida que descia em suas costas até o quadril.

-E agora? – ela trouxe o corpo mais perto dele, roçando – Estou ficando... mais... perto? – inocente.

Ele gemeu alto. E capturou a boca que o torturava, com rudeza. Machucando-a. Mas ela não protestava. Ao contrário, estimulava-o a continuar. Snape estava embriagado com o cheiro dela. Não se importava mais com seu destino. Queria aquela mulher com desespero. Quando admitiu isso par si mesmo, se tornou mais carinhoso. Mais suave. Queria sentir o corpo dela com vagar. Todas as curvas, todos os cantos. E ela ficou exultante. Eles se quer voltaram para o quarto. Não tinham tempo pra isso, tinham pressa. Os dois. Snape terminou de tirar o robe dela e explorou cada milímetro daquele corpo. Cada ponto que a fazia gemer mais alto era explorado mais intensamente até ela implorar para que ele parasse de torturá-la. Então a possuiu novamente à luz do dia. No sofá, no chão da sala de visitas. Ele ouviu gemidos cada vez mais altos e só então percebeu que eram seus. E quando Theo brilhou, ele foi arrastado com ela, para o maior prazer que já sentira antes, mais longe ainda que a primeira vez. Desta vez o sol não estava lá. Era como se ela fosse o próprio sol. O calor dela o invadiu e ele entendeu o que ela queria dizer com plenitude e paz. Era o que sentia agora. Poderia morrer naquele momento, que não se importaria. Mas desejou que ela não fosse quem era, e que ele também não o fosse. Quando se abraçaram não havia palavras. Seriam redundantes. Ele sabia, ela 


	3. Capítulos 3 e 4 de A Escolhida

N/A: Bem, estou colocando dois caps porque o terceiro é bem curtinho. Então lá vai.   
  
CAPÍTULO 3 – O Comensal 

Mais tarde, Snape ainda tentava decidir o que fazer. Não poderia simplesmente ficar ali. E fingir que eram dois camponeses. Ele tinha que voltar e ela seria encontrada. Foi nesse momento, como se seus pensamentos o traíssem que ele notou que alguém se aproximava da porta da casa de Theo. Tinha ido dar uma volta enquanto ela cozinhava. Dissera que seria uma surpresa. Então resolveu dar uma volta. Mas agora se arrependia. Um homem estava de pé em frente à porta de Theo, mas não podia visualizá-lo direito ou reconhecê-lo àquela distancia.

Viu Theo abrir a porta, percebeu uma leve hesitação que pareceu passar desapercebida pelo visitante. Não podia ouvir nada do que falavam, mas ela sorria gentil. Não o mesmo sorriso que dava pra ele, mas isso fez surgir uma fúria incontrolável dentro de Snape.

"Ela é minha!"

Talvez tivesse dito alto, mas de qualquer forma, nesse momento ela olhou em sua direção. E disfarçou. O convidando para entrar. Mas fez um sinal pra Severus ficar longe. Se já sentira fúria pelo sorriso inocente, agora que ela o dispensara para ficar sozinha com o homem... Poderia matá-la com suas próprias mãos. Tamanho era seu ciúme. Rejeitou o pedido dela e se aproximou. Queria saber quem era que não podia ser incomodado. E quando chegou até a janela da sala, sofreu um novo choque. Naquele mesmo sofá que onde tinha feito amor com Theo, estava sentado o jovem comensal, Calius segurando sua mão.

O outro parecia extremamente tímido e carinhoso. A fúria voltou em estocadas.

"O que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que se conheciam?"

Theo podia sentir a fúria palpável de Severus, mas no momento não poderia fazer nada. Não tinha tido tempo para raciocinar o que faria em relação a Calius. Ele, agora, parecia o mesmo menino que puxava suas trancinhas quando tinha 4 anos. Tão meigo! Conversaram sobre amenidades. Mas recusou o convite pra almoçar dizendo que precisava viajar por algum tempo. Que sentiria sua falta, e que tentaria entrar em contato.

Ao se despedir de Calius. Theo pôde perceber Severus escondido ao lado da casa. Quando o visitante desaparatou, ela soltou o ar que vinha prendendo desde a chegada do amigo de infância.

-Desde quando vocês se conhecem? – cuspiu deixando esvair toda ira.

-Desde sempre. – respondeu sem se importar com a grosseria. – Ele também nasceu aqui. Somos amigos desde então.

-Mas... como... vocês são amantes? – não parecia uma pergunta.

Theo se controlou para não se irritar.

-Respondendo a sua ... pergunta: Não! Não somos nem nunca fomos amantes. Somos apenas amigos.

Ele estava descrente.

-Severus, - suspirou – Tudo bem. Vou explicar melhor. Sente-se. – ele sentou, ela também. – Nós fomos amigos inseparáveis desde que nascemos. E aos 10 anos tivemos um namorico de criança. E juramos que um dia iríamos nos casar. Mas o tempo passou. Ele foi estudar em uma escola de bruxaria, e quando voltou, eu já não estava mais aqui. Havia partido pra conhecer o mundo. Quando voltei, há 2 anos, como já te contei, ele também estava morando no povoado. E achou que estava na hora de cumprir a promessa. – Snape ficou mais tenso. – Mas eu não era mais a mesma. E esse não era mais meu sonho. Ele entendeu, mas diz que ainda tem esperanças. Aceita minha amizade. E então é só isso. É o que somos.

Snape percebia que o que ela contara era verdade. Mas ainda sentia o ciúme. Era como um parasita andando e mordendo seu coração.

"É loucura! Não tinha direito, mas sentia como... dono dela!"

Ela riu suavemente. Deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele.

-Venha, vamos almoçar! Já está tudo pronto. – e pegou-o pela mão.

Ele sentiu quase toda raiva ir embora. E a seguiu. Almoçaram em silêncio.

Mais tarde, no quarto dela, resolveu que deveriam conversar sobre a situação.

-Você sabe que isso não vai durar para sempre, não é? – iniciou.

-Eu sei. – respondeu triste.

-Sabe que eu não vou levá-la para Ele. – não disse o nome.

-Sei. – e sorriu.

Snape a abraçou forte o corpo que parecia, mas que não tinha nada de frágil.

"Que droga!" – pensou.

-Eu sei. – ela falou de novo, sem perceber.

Ele a soltou.

-Você sempre faz isso! Poder saber sobre meus pensamentos assim tão fácil? – indignado.

Ela riu com graça.

-Na verdade algumas vezes posso captar os sentimentos das pessoas. Saber se estão mentindo. Mas, – virou-se totalmente apoiando com as mãos no peito dele. – com você, parece até que posso ouvi-lo pensando. – e deu uma risada encantadora.

Parecia uma menina rindo. O coração de Snape esquentou.

-Estou me lembrando, – respondeu antes de ser questionada. – de você do lado de fora, vendo Calius aqui! – ria gostosamente. - Parecia capaz de estrangular a mim ou a ele com as próprias mãos – e imitou colocando suas mãos no pescoço dele com uma imitação de careta maligna.

Mas Severus foi mais rápido, inverteu as posições, ficou sobre ela e segurou as mãos dela a cima da cabeça, imobilizando-a completamente.

-Eu ainda poderia matá-lo. Mesmo agora! – disse sorrindo cruel.

Ela estava ficando excitada outra vez.

"Deus, que homem era aquele?"

-Então me mostra, como é que faria isso? – desafiou.

E Snape devorou sua boca como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Mordeu com força. Ela gemeu, mas não protestou. Enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas e se contorceu sob ele, deixando-o cada vez mais insano.

"Isso não pode ser normal!"

Não, nenhum deles era normal, e não seria a comunhão dos dois que seria. Ela respondeu cravando as unhas nas costas dele. Assim que se soltou, ele também gemeu, o sangue escorreu pelo peito másculo e ela lambeu. Snape estremeceu mais excitado, se é que era possível. E a penetrou de uma vez só. E continuou cada vez mais forte e mais fundo conforme ela pedia. Só parando quando houve a luz. Então pendeu de lado. Abraçando-a. Os dois ofegantes e exaustos.

**CAPÍTULO 4 – O Reencontro**

-Vamos Severus, quero que conheça a aldeia. Mas se continuar comendo desse jeito vai rolando até lá. – brincou.

Ele deu um olhar gélido pra Theo.

-E não me olhe assim. Três dias na cama me fizeram querer passear um pouco. Mas se continuar me olhando desse jeito, é pra lá que vamos voltar. – ameaçou.

Ele agora sorria sinistramente.

-Hunf! Estou avisando! Não sou de ferro! Vamos embora! – ela estava mesmo irritada.

Ele ria abertamente agora.

-Ok, ok, vamos andando. Não sei o que quer que eu veja. Se você mesma diz que é tão pequena. Mas vamos lá.- e fez uma reverência. - As damas na frente.

-UAU! Esse seu lado eu não conhecia! Mas gosto mais do menino mau. – disse em tom de segredo.

Ele gargalhou agora.

Foram andando. Ela falava sobre as plantas diferentes que viam pelo caminho. Algumas Snape conhecia, mas eram muito raras. E outra simplesmente ignorava.

No centro da aldeia estava acontecendo uma espécie de feira. Tinha artesanato, frutas legumes, artefatos bruxos. Estava encantado em ver como bruxos e trouxas poderiam conviver tão bem. Não era comum. Dava pra identificar facilmente um e outro. Os bruxos com suas capas longas e usando chapéus pontiagudos, os trouxas com suas roupas simples. E todos se falavam e se davam muito bem.

Viu que havia poucos jovens. A maioria era de idosos. E havia também poucas crianças. Theo o explicou que os jovens com idade suficiente para ir embora faziam o que ela fizera, e as crianças trouxas, na maioria, frequentavam escolas nas cidades próximas. Mais tarde poderia vê-las chegando.

Mas Snape parou de ouvir as histórias quando avistou um bruxo louro alto caminhando entre as pessoas, sem se preocupar em desviar de ninguém. Ele parecia estar procurando algo, alguém. Um choque o atingiu quando ele se deu conta de que estava procurando uma mulher que se encaixava na descrição da escolhida. Theo o encarou percebendo a mudança de seus pensamentos. Mas antes que conseguissem decidir o que fazer, foram abordados.

-Theo, querida, que bom que apareceu. Suas roupas já estão prontas. Esta tarde devo levá-las. – sorriu Marta, que não percebeu que estava impedindo a passagem. – Sabe o pequeno Tim, aprontou das suas de novo. Tive que ir até a escola dele mais uma vez. Então estarei lá depois. Até, queridos.

Snape não ouvia nada que a mulher falava. Só pensava se deveria desaparatar com Theo antes que Lúcius chegasse.

-Ora, ora, Severus! – olhando fixamente para Theo. – Fez novas amizades?

-Malfoy. O que faz aqui? – frio.

-Trabalhando. – disse sorrindo – Mas parece que você também! Não é Severus? Ou eu deveria dizer se divertindo? – cruel.

-Não sei o que você está falando, Malfoy. Se não me engano foi designado para procurar em outra área. – olhos vidrados.

-Ora, caro Severus. Que diferença faz? Meu território, seu território? Se temos uma nova candidata! Bem aqui! Debaixo de seu nariz adunco. – sem tirar os olhos de Theo.

-O senhor está me importunando, Sr Malfoy. – falou corajosa.

-Veja! - ele riu. – Ela é espirituosa! Uma combinação perigosa com essa beleza, não é caro Severus? O mestre vai gostar. Ou você também vai querer experimentar, um pouco antes? – riso cínico.

Theo percebeu nesse momento o que ele quis dizer. Percebeu que a "candidata" anterior, teria sido escolha dele. Olhou pra Severus interrogativamente.

-Lúcius, vamos embora. Vamos conversar em outro lugar. – a fúria latente em seus olhos.

-Mas, já? – pesaroso. – Acabei de chegar, e não há razão para "fugir"! Ou há? – interrompeu.

-Claro que não! Senhorita, com licença... - mas antes de conseguir levar Malfoy de lá, Theo se indignou e tentou impedir.

-Severus! Fique onde está! – estava furiosa também.

-Veja, Severus, a moça não quer que a gente se vá. Deixe de ser estraga prazeres.

-Vamos embora Malfoy. Agora! – ali estava o comensal, um homem realmente furioso. Theo se excitou.

-Não sem antes levar nossa amiga pra passear. – decidido. - O Lord ficará satisfeito.

Nesse momento Snape sentiu marca negra no braço arder como nunca. Era Ele chamando. Lúcius também sentiu. Theo percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Enviou um olhar que julgava ser confiante pra ele. E os dois desaparataram.

Ela ficou sozinha novamente.

"Pra onde teriam ido? O que aconteceria agora?"

Ela desaparatou também e aparatou em sua casa. Pensou na última poção que havia criado. Poção para Ver Além. Não havia testado ainda. Mas sabia que os ingredientes eram poderosos. E se desse certo poderia ver o que desejava sem sair do lugar. Mas ficaria muito fraca. E se desse errado, bem, o pior que poderia acontecer era morrer ou ficar louca. E se acontecesse algo com Severus, era isso que iria ficar, louca!

Foi até o armário. Olhou a garrafa com o líquido prata. Respirou fundo. Colocou dois dedos no cálice. Seria o suficiente. Bebeu decidida. Sentou-se na poltrona e sentiu tontura. Tudo rodou muito rápido. Enjôo. Controlou-se. Abriu os olhos e pensou em Marta. E como uma câmera acelerada correndo em direção ao objetivo, pôde ver Marta dobrando as roupas que viria trazer depois. Via com todos os detalhes. E ela estava na casa dela, que ficava no centro da aldeia.

-Ok. Deu certo. – respirou fundo outra vez. – Severus.

E Marta saiu de foco. Tudo girou novamente. E ela pôde ver se aproximando a imagem de Severus de joelhos no chão. Ele gemia alto. Voldemort estava punindo-o. Lágrimas deixaram seus olhos embaçados, mas ela não tinha dúvidas do que estava acontecendo. Lúcius sorria cruelmente e ao lado dele, estava Calius. Com o rosto pálido. Parecia chocado. Também tinha uma lágrima nos olhos.

Theo podia ouvir Voldemort dizendo que Severus merecia aquilo. Que não estava agindo de maneira correta, e que pagaria caro por sua insolência. E tudo ficou pior, como se isso fosse possível, e o grito de dor escapou alto dele. Severus estava fraco, não ia agüentar mais. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Olhou em volta e reconheceu o mesmo local do ritual que presenciara. Sem pensar duas vezes, aparatou lá. Viu ainda Severus no chão definhando.

-Pare! – ela gritou.

-Mestre, veja quem chegou! – disse Lúcius – Que surpresa agradável!

O fogo crepitava.

-Maravilhosa, eu diria! – e suspendeu a maldição sobre Snape. – Então no final de tudo, você conseguiu servo Severus. Você a trouxe pra mim.

Ele estava atordoado, mas conseguira compreender. Theo estava ali. E ele não poderia permitir que o Lord fizesse o que pretendia.

-Não mestre – disse fraco – Sinto muito! Mas não é ela! É o que estou dizendo.- tossiu, sangue escorria pelo canto da boca – Ela não é a escolhida!

-Severus, meu caro, como poder ter certeza? – Lúcius falava como se ele fosse uma criança retardada.

-Teremos que testar a teoria, não é mesmo servo? Venha até o fogo pequena. Venha até mim.

Theo ainda não sabia o que fazer para se salvar e a Severus, e por isso mesmo resolveu cooperar um pouco, pra pensar melhor. Passou por Calius, que continuava pálido e em silêncio. Ela queria ganhar tempo.

-No que posso ser útil, príncipe das trevas?

-Você sabe porque está aqui?

-Na verdade não sei ao certo, meu senhor. – humilde.

-Bem, como você veio de livre vontade, posso esclarecer suas dúvidas. – o fogo ardeu mais alto. – Eu, Lord Voldemort, o maior bruxo já existente, fui destruído por uma criança, há cerca de dois anos. Mas através de uma profecia descobri que existiria uma maneira de voltar. Uma mulher, alta, de cabelos longos e negros, olhos azuis, seria a escolhida para abrigar uma semente que viria a ser o bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos. Assim, decidi achá-la, e habitar sua semente! E juntando assim a força dessa nova vida, á minha própria, eu serei invencível!

-Mas como o senhor saberia qual é essa... mulher? – receosa.

-Bem, ela não é uma bruxa comum! Ela suporta o fogo e o calor que a habita será meu! Então querida, está preparada para ser a escolhida? – sua voz era sinistra.

O terror em seus olhos não passou desapercebido por ninguém.

-Mestre! Mestre! Eis-me aqui! Seu servo, Calius Mort! Faça de mim sua arma, sua morada, sua vontade!

Theo ouviu pela primeira vez ele se pronunciar. E olhou para o rosto duro do amigo de infância e sentiu vontade de chorar.

-Mestre! Mestre! Eis-me aqui! Seu servo, Lúcius Malfoy! Faça de mim sua arma, sua morada, sua vontade!

Ela olhou para Severus.

-Mestre! – ainda estava fraco - Mestre! Eis-me aqui! – voz fria - Seu servo, Severus Snape! Faça de mim sua arma, sua morada, sua vontade!

Ela não sabia o que fazer mais. Severus tinha ficado do lado de seu mestre por fim. Mas então, pôde sentir, mesmo que ele tentasse impedir, tudo o que se passava dentro dele.

Então o fogo crepitou e foi em direção a Calius. Queimou-o como da primeira vez. Ele caiu, e se levantou, com os olhos brilhando em chamas. Cruel.

Sabia que não poderia simplesmente fugir. Voldemort com certeza mataria Severus, e isso ela não permitiria. Foi quando entendeu que era exatamente isso que ele queria que ela fizesse, quando se ofereceu para o mestre. Queria que ela se decepcionasse com ele e fugisse dali. Mas essa atitude só a fez amá-lo mais ainda. Ele estava dando sua vida por ela.

Calius se aproximava mais, Snape tentou impedir, mas nesse momento ouviu Lúcius submetê-lo a outra maldição de dor. Theo olhou para o antigo amigo. Como quem pede socorro. Ele se aproximou mais, beijou-a leve nos lábios, chegou até o ouvido dela e sussurrou:

-Amo você Theo, sempre amei. – e ele começou a se contorcer.

Ela gritou. Lúcius se distraiu e Severus pôde recuperar sua varinha a atacá-lo, deixando-o desacordado.

-Calius! – gritou outra vez.

Parecia pior que a maldição crucciatus, porque ele parecia estar sendo destruído por dentro. O sangue saía pelos olhos, boca, nariz. Iria morrer a qualquer momento. Ela estava desesperada. E não notou quando brilhou de repente, intensamente. Estava coberta de luz, e apertou o outro nos braços. Não sabia se ia funcionar, mas tinha que tentar. Abraçou o corpo do amigo. O fogo crepitou com fúria.

-Como ousa me desafiar? – gritou a voz. – Mas não importa. Já existe uma semente em você. E eu vou habitá-la. Agora!

Não deu tempo de raciocinar sobre o que ele havia dito. Theo apenas se levantou e com os olhos, agora também em chamas, fuzilou o fogo. Antes que chegasse até ela. O calor era infernal. Snape achou que fossem todos morrer queimados, ou que no mínimo, ficariam cegos. Mas de repente tudo cessou. A luz, o fogo. Olhou ansioso pra ela, no chão.

-Theo! Theo, como você está? O que aconteceu? Theo? – chamou apavorado.

Ela abriu os olhos.

-Ele não conseguiu. – tentou sorrir. – Tinha mais amor em mim, que ele poderia suportar. O mesmo aconteceu com Calius. Não sei o que o fez seguir esse caminho. Mas ele realmente era bom. – suspirou com dificuldade, os olhos pesando muito.

-Theo. – chamou mais uma vez.

-Voldemort descobriu uma coisa antes de mim Severus.

Olhou sem entender.

-Parece que você me deu uma arma maior que esperava. Um filho, Severus. E foi ele que me deu forças para lutar contra o maldito. Mas agora estou muito cansada. - suspirou – Muito cansada. – fechou os olhos se deixando cair nos braços do homem que amava.

Snape que já não tinha forças pra chorar, gritou. Quis morrer, quis matar! Mas já não havia ninguém. Lúcius havia fugido. Calius estava quase morto, Theo, a bela Theo seu amor, sua dor, ela estava morta. Ela e o filho que nem sabia que tinha. Beijou-a delicadamente, a tomou nos braços, tentou se erguer, mas caiu logo em seguida. Não poderia nem mesmo levar o corpo dela consigo. Olhou pra Calius outra vez, ele se mexia molemente. Foi até ele.

Calius, se sentia flutuando, quase fora do corpo. Estava desorientado. Abriu os olhos e percebeu onde estava. Se lembrou de tudo.

-Theo. – chamou fracamente.

-Ela está morta! – uma voz ríspida se fez ouvir.

-Theo. – não podia acreditar. – Theo. – mais forte.

Snape o levantou sem cuidado. E o arrastou até a mulher no chão.

-VEJA! ELA ESTÁ MORTA! ENTENDEU? MORTA!!!!! - gritava.

Calius caiu no chão ao lado dela. E chorou. Toda a dor que sentira não se comparava a que estava sentindo agora.

-Meu amor! Meu único amor! – ele chorava feito criança. E se virou pra Snape. – Vá embora. Nos deixe em paz. Só me resta o seu corpo frio. Deixe-me ao menos velá-lo. Vá embora!! – gritava agora.

E Severus Snape foi. Sem rumo. Sem destino. Destruído. Morto junto com a mulher e seu filho. Um filho que nunca ia nascer. Fez então a única coisa que poderia. Foi embora. Voltou pra Hogwarts.

Sabia que o Lord não havia morrido. Ele ainda voltaria. Lúcius também não desistiria. Esperava estar preparado para esse novo encontro. Nunca mais ficaria do lado das trevas. Se uniria a Dumbledore. Era uma promessa. Iria lutar até o fim de sua maldita vida pra destruir Voldemort. Mas pra isso precisava fingir que ainda era um deles. Seria um espião. Destruiria aquele que o destruiu. E isso era uma promessa.

FIM

N/A: Bem, na verdade a história não acabou. Hehehe. Eu fiz uma continuação, acabei fazendo outra história, mas que vou deixar aqui mesmo. Não vou separar em histórias diferentes. Acho melhor assim.

Então aguardem os próximo capítulo...


	4. Atéque a Morte nos Separe O Passado

Nome da fic: Até que a morte nos separe

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Personagem Original

Censura: NC-17

Gênero: Drama, Tema Adulto. Romance.

Avisos ou Alertas: Spoiller de todos os livros HP1 ao HP5.

Agradecimentos: à Rowling que criou esses persons maravilhosos permitindo que a gente se divirta. Ao povo do fest.

Resumo:

Desafio 59. Snape é o que é - chato, anti-social, grosseiro e pouco humano - porque... Perdeu um grande amor na época da subida de Voldemort ao poder. Digo mais! Isso ode ter sido importante para a mudança de lado do nosso mestre. Eis que mais um ano começa e nosso Snape está lá, na reunião de seleção, quando vê entrar a nova professora de DCAT que á, na da mais, nada menos, que sua amada de sempre. Ela, entretanto, o olha com total indiferença... E ele, depois de algumas idas e vindas, descobre que ela ficou totalmente desmemoriada, só que não perdeu os poderes.. Ela não faz a menor idéia de quem ele seja e nem imagina que se amaram tanto no passado. E agora? Snape tenta reconquistar seu amor? O que vai acontecer? (Jobis Weasley)

**CONTINUAÇÃO DE "A ESCOLHIDA"**

**ATÉ QUE A MORTE NOS SEPARE**

**CAPÍTULO 1 - O PASSADO**

Calius, não se sabe como, conseguiu levar o corpo da sua amada até a aldeia. As pessoas o ajudaram. Nada disse sobre o ocorrido. Apenas que tinham sido assaltados. E que Theo precisava de cuidados. Não queria admitir que ela estava morta. Não sabia como as pessoas do povoado reagiriam.

Mas para sua surpresa, um médico trouxa foi chamado, e constatou que estava em coma. Mas que estava viva. Foram semanas cuidando dela. Velando seu sono. Quando descobriram que ela estava grávida e o bebê estava vivo. Calius disse que era seu filho. E que estavam noivos. Os habitantes da aldeia acreditaram. Pois viram os dois crescerem juntos e jurarem se casar um dia. Ele ficava a seu lado sempre. Não havia se recuperado totalmente. Mas nunca demonstrara.

Quando Theo acordou, não se lembrava de nada. Nem seu próprio nome. Calius aproveitou essa fraqueza e se fez mais presente. Contando tudo sobre sua vida. Mas omitindo os episódios sobre Voldemort e Severus Snape.

Ela estava muito grata a o amava a seu jeito. Então quando viu que estava grávida, pensou que ele fosse o pai. E quando Calius a pediu em casamento, não pôde recusar. Sabia que ela não o amava como um dia amara Snape. Mas em seu egoísmo aceitava o que ela podia oferecer. Companheirismo, atenção, carinho. Mas com o passar do tempo, percebia uma tristeza em seus olhos, que ela tentava constantemente disfarçar. Um remorso crescia a medida em que via, a filha que ele amava, se parecer cada vez mais com o pai verdadeiro.

E ele ficava cada dia mais doente. Ela não se lembrava de como usar seus poderes ainda. E quando a filha, Loy, estava com cinco anos, Calius morreu. Mas antes de partir fez um pedido muito importante. Queria que Loy estudasse em Hogwarts. Foi o único pedido que ele fez a vida toda. E ela não pôde recusar.

Mas Loy era uma benção. Também tinha seus poderes, ainda não sabia disso. E era muito estudiosa. Era cópia perfeita de Theo, mas tinha um gênio muito difícil, se irritava a toa, e às vezes ficava com uma expressão carrancuda quando não era atendida prontamente. Amava o pai com loucura. E ele também. Era amoroso e gentil e mimava a menina de uma forma que Theo se ressentia. Mas ela sabia que ele estava doente e não o criticava.

Após a morte de Calius, Theo só vivia para a filha. E voltara a estudar tudo sobre Artes das Trevas e sobre poções. Aos poucos foi recuperando seus poderes. Mas continuava sentindo aquela familiar tristeza. E o vazio que achava que nunca iria preencher.

Quando Loy foi pra Hogwarts, a vida de Theo piorara muito. Ficara mais isolada que nunca naquela aldeia. E o vazio aumentara. A única coisa que fazia pra passar o tempo era trocar correspondências com a filha e estudar.

Conheceu o Diretor da escola, Dumbledore. Em uma visita que fez à escola, em seu primeiro ano. Ele era um velhinho muito gentil e observador. Conversaram um pouco e ele conseguiu extrair dela toda sua história. Conversaram sobre a falta de informação a respeito de Voldemort no mundo trouxa e em lugares como o seu povoado.

Ela já sabia sobre o temido inimigo. Comprando material escolar pra Loy, percebeu o quanto seu povo estava atrasado. O engraçado sobre o homem, era que não sentia medo dele. Como os outros. Apenas uma grande ira. Queria saber tudo sobre ele. E ser capaz de enfrentá-lo um dia.

Loy foi pra sonserina. A escola era dividida em casas e esse era o nome da casa da menina. Ela contou tudo o que acontecera lá. Sobre um garoto chamado Harry Potter e sobre os professores. Falava do ministério estar interferindo na escola e fazendo terror.

Contou sobre as confusões que dois ruivos, irmãos gêmeos arrumaram quando fugiram da escola. E riram muito. O riso da filha era devastador. Seu coração se acalmava e a vida era menos difícil.

Foi com surpresa, que recebeu, junto com a carta de livros de Loy, do segundo ano, um convite. Um convite do diretor, para que fizesse parte do corpo docente. Dar aulas de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Theo hesitou por apenas um minuto. Poderia ficar perto da filha. Seria maravilhoso. E respondeu a coruja aceitando o cargo prontamente.

E ali estavam elas. Na estação King's Cross, aguardando o expresso para Hogwrats. Viu as pessoas chegando. Bruxinhos novos assustados ou excitados. Veteranos muito animados se despedindo de seus pais. Mas este ano ela não faria o ritual da despedida. Sorriu exultante.

Viu alguns adultos chegando, talvez fossem professores também. Loy saiu em direção a um grupinho de meninas que já conhecia e deixou Theo observando as pessoas em volta. Até que viu um homem que se destacou dos outros. Muito alto. Vestia negro da cabeça aos pés. Parecias estar com pressa. Muito sério. Sentiu um arrepio morno chegar à nuca. Tinha cabelos muito negros, como aos dela própria. Mas não se virou. E ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Não gostou disso. Decidiu manter distância do homem. Não queria nada que trouxesse dor.

Entrou no trem e enquanto Loy ia com as amigas pra um vagão, Theo foi até a cabine dos professores. Mas antes que chegasse lá ouviu uma conversa muito interessante.

-Harry! Oi, como você está? - um garoto gorducho perguntou.

-Tudo bem Neville. - mas a voz do jovem negava.

-Vamos entrar gente! Senão, não vai restar nenhuma cabine vaga. - um ruivo falou.

-Você tem razão, Ron. Vamos logo! E temos que combinar nossa primeira reunião da AD. - quase sussurrando. Era uma menina muito bonita.

-Vocês já sabem se o cargo de DCAT foi ocupado? - o gorducho de novo.

-Eu sei. - uma outra menina com cabelos que lembravam labaredas chegou.

-Até parece que você sabe! Se eu não sei!!!! – o tal Ron não acreditava.

-É uma professora! - a ruiva falou em tom de solenidade. - E é mãe de uma das segundoanistas da sonserina.

Theo não gostava de ouvir conversa dos outros, mas estava curiosa.

-Que ótimo! Se for cria da sonserina, não deve ser boa coisa. – irônico.

-Ron! - a garota bonita se zangou.

-É Mione, já pensou, ter que agüentar Snape e essazinha aí!! - ele estava indignado.

Theo quase caiu na gargalhada.

-Não é Harry? Harry! Você está me ouvindo?

-Hã? Claro! Er... vamos logo.

Theo pode sentir vindo do garoto que falava por último uma tristeza tão grande que parecia muito com a dela. Mas nele havia também um rancor intenso. Ficou apreensiva pelo jovem. Olhou melhor pra ele e pôde ver a cicatriz na testa.

"Então esse era o menino-que-sobreviveu?"

Ele tinha lutado com Voldemort. Decidiu que o ajudaria a ter forças. Se lembrou do que Loy contara. Sobre o padrinho ter morrido no ano anterior. Essa era uma das razões de toda aquela dor..

Viu os garotos se afastarem até entrarem na cabine mais à frente. Ele tinha um tesouro que não se dava conta. Seus amigos. Realmente se importavam com ele.

Foi então para a cabine dos professores. Chegando lá notou que já havia uma pessoa. O homem que vira lá fora.

-Bom dia! - falou educadamente.

Ele estava mexendo com alguns papes e nem a olhou. Murmurou qualquer coisa que ela assumiu como uma resposta a seu cumprimento.

"Mal educado!" - pensou.

E se sentou próxima à janela. Aporta da cabine se abriu e outra pessoa entrou. Aliás era uma pessoa muito grande. De barbas e cabelos desgrenhados. Imaginou quem fosse.

-Bom dia! - alegremente - Ops! - e bateu a cabeça na porta.

Theo riu. Gostou dele instantaneamente. Parecia mais uma criança que cresceu demais para seus brinquedos antigos.

-Bom dia! - respondeu ela.

-Sou Rúbeo Hagrid! Professor de Tratos das Criaturas Mágicas. A senhora deve ser a nova professora de DCAT! - todo sorrisos.

-Sim, sou eu mesma. Theo Mort. Muito prazer. - e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o homenzarrão.


	5. Até que a Morte nos Separe O Presente

N/A: mais um cap pra não ficar confuso. Hehehe 

Beijos

Viv

CAPÍTULO 2 - O PRESENTE 

Snape estava saturado. Cansado. Desanimado. E tinha muito o que fazer. Normalmente não viajavam no Expresso, mas Dumbledore pediu que fizesse isso desta vez. Devido aos riscos que os alunos corriam, e pra fazer companhia à nova professora. Ele só não disse um desaforo para o diretor, exatamente por ser Dumbledore.

"Uma mãe de aluno como professora! Hunf! Era só o que faltava!"

Iria ter problemas. A tal aluna era Loy Mort. Mas não olhara mais que uma vez para a menina. Era birrenta e mal educada. Mas também era muito estudiosa. A melhor aluna em Poções. O que para sonserina não era mais que obrigação.

Quando percebeu que a dita cuja professora havia chegado, decidiu adiar o máximo o confronto. Não estava com paciência. Tinha coisas para fazer. Não ia ficar de papo furado com ninguém. Mas ao ouvir a outra se apresentando. Seu coração gelou.

"Theo."

Não ouvia esse nome há muito tempo. Também não se permitira mais pensar no assunto. Não tinha mais nada pra sentir. Mas ouvi-lo o fez automaticamente olhar pra sua dona. E nada o teria preparado para o choque que levou. Olhava horrorizado para o fantasma da única mulher que amara um dia. Enquanto ela conversava animadamente com o antigo guarda-caças.

A mesma pele, os mesmos cabelos, que agora caiam curtos sobre os ombros, a mesma boca. Só os olhos pareciam ter mudado realmente. Havia o mesmo azul de antes, mas um azul vazio.

Snape percebeu que tinha parado de respirar por tempo demais a observando. Inspirou fracamente. Deixou cair os pergaminhos que analisava. Ela parou o que dizia e olhou-o. Viu a bagunça com os papeis e começou a ajudar.

Dava pra sentir todo o atordoamento vindo dele. Mas decidiu que não queria saber. E bloqueou essas sensações. Pegou os pergaminhos do chão e devolveu. Quase riu da expressão dele. Mas se virou de lado outra vez para o meio-gigante.

-Theo Mort? Esse é o seu nome? - Snape achou a voz.

-Sim, Theodora Mort. Sou mãe da sua aluna Loy Anne Mort. - acrescentou.

Ele não queria acreditar. Só poderia ser uma loucura. Mas a Theo que ele conhecia tinha o sobrenome Vant.

"Será que estou ficando doido?"

-E seu... marido? - tentou esconder o desagrado, sem sucesso.

Theo perdeu o sorriso. E olhou duramente pra ele.

-Meu marido morreu. - não disse mais nada.

-Meus sentimentos, Madame Mort. - Hagrid prestativo.

-Está tudo bem Hagrid. - tentou sorrir - Foi há muito tempo. Loy tinha cinco anos. E por favor, me chame apenas de Theo, sim?

O homenzarrão assentiu. Snape queria continuar a falar com ela. Mas não com o outro ali. Tinha que se livrar dele.

-Hagrid, não seria prudente verificar se os alunos estão bem? – falsa calmaria

-Oh! Tem razão Prof. Snape. Vou dar uma volta. Gostaria de vir Theo? - corou.

Ela ai dizer que adoraria. Quando Snape respondeu antes dela.

-Hagrid, Sra Mort não está aqui para fazer o seu serviço. Acho que seria, no mínimo, deselegante de sua parte! - olhos frios.

-Oh! Claro! Me perdoe, Theo. - o meio-gigante estava roxo de vergonha - Bom, já vou. Até. - e saiu sem graça.

-Quem você pensa que é, Prof. Snape? Posso muito bem cuidar de mim mesma. E decidir o que quero fazer! - secamente.

-Não era seu serviço. - deu de ombros. - Agora me conte! Quem era seu marido? - direto.

-Mas que desaforo! Acha que vou ficar aqui, falando de minha vida, depois do que fez? - ela estava zangada.

-Sinto muito. - ele pareceu sincero. - Mas gostaria de saber mais sobre a nova professora. - tentou menos duro.

Ela estava confusa. Primeiro o homem a ignorava, depois exigia que conversassem e que falasse sobre ela. Muito estranho.

-Meu marido era um homem bom. Não acredito que o tivesse conhecido. Morávamos em uma aldeia muito pequena, distante de Londres. Nunca saíamos. Só vivíamos para nossa filha. - sentiu os olhos arderem. - Seu nome era Calius.

Snape poderia ter tido uma síncope e caído morto ali, se não tivesse considerando ao menos de leve a possibilidade.

"Era ela! Ela está viva! E a menina, a menina poderia ser minha filha! Diabos! Que loucura!"

Theo podia ver as emoções conflitantes dele. Não podia saber o que pensava. Na verdade não queria saber.

-Quando vocês se casaram?

-Como? - estranhou.

-Quando vocês se casaram? - repetiu.

-Por que você quer saber essas coisas? - estava desconfiada.

Ele tentou pensar em outra maneira de dizer, mas não conseguiu.

-Porque é importante. Responda. - estava angustiado. Ela podia ver.

-Nos casamos há quase 12 anos. Está bem?? – exasperada.

-Não! Não está! Seu nome de solteira é Vant? Seus pais morreram há 15 anos? Você tinha o apelido Theo, a menina brilhante? - ele derramava as perguntas sobre ela sem cuidado algum.

Ela estava assustada com aquela explosão. Ele sabia tudo sobre ela.

"Então como? Nem Dumbledore sabia. Não poderia ter contado."

-Quem é você? Como sabe todas essas coisas? - estava indignada.

Ele olhava pra ela com toda dor que um dia teve. E todo amor que ainda tinha.

-Eu conheci você, Theo - disse devagar.

A irritação passara ao perceber o que ele dizia e sentia. Snape encostou as costas na parede do banco onde estava sentado. Jogou a cabeça pra trás. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos deixando-os em desalinho.

-O nome Severus Snape, não te lembra nada? Eu, não te lembro nada? - desespero.

Theo sentiu um aperto no peito e um estremecimento. A dor, o vazio.

-Não, sinto muito. - virou o rosto para a janela. - Sofri um acidente há muitos anos atrás. Há treze anos. Fiquei em coma algumas semanas. E quando acordei, não me lembrava de nada. Calius estava comigo. Ele cuidou de mim o tempo todo. Quando em fim me recuperei completamente, nossa filha estava pra nascer. Então nos casamos. - olhou de volta pra Severus. - Tudo o que sei de antes do acidente, me foi contado por ele. Sobre meus pais, meus... poderes, meu bebê.

-O que ele falou sobre o bebê?

-Ora! O que importa? - sentiu a irritação voltando. - Acabou! Ele morreu! Foi um pai maravilhoso, e um marido sem precedentes. Mas o que eu quero saber é por que sabe tanto de mim? E o que sabe afinal?

Snape se imaginava num livro que lera uma vez "Além de sua imaginação, o que você jamais esperaria."

-Eu conheci você antes do acidente. Pensei que tivesse morrido. E fui embora. - se sentiu um desertor, um covarde.

Mas tinha certeza agora. Loy era mesmo sua filha.

"Inferno! O que vou fazer agora?"

A porta da cabine se abre novamente interrompendo a conversa. Hagrid voltara para avisar que já estava chegando. Seguiram em silêncio até o destino.

No castelo, foi levada ao Salão Principal. Assistiu sem ver, à famosa apresentação do chapel seletor. Foi apresentada aos alunos pelo diretor. E conseguiu dar um sorriso. Tudo foi feito num autômato. Snape continuava a olhar estranhamente em sua direção. Ela estava ficando sufocada.

Assim que pôde se retirou para seu quarto. Só queria um banho e descansar. Não fizera nada bem lembrar do passado. Lá, Theo pôde pensar com calma sobre o que tinha acontecido. O professor de poções dizia tê-la conhecido antes do acidente.

"Mas então, por que Calius não falara sobre ele? O que era aquela dor que vinha do homem?"

Há muito tempo tinha se conformado com o vazio das memórias. Em não se lembrar dos fatos. Como quem vive, mas apenas sabendo porque alguém contou.

"Teria Calius omitido propositadamente a história sobre o professor? Não!"

Não tinha direito de julgar o marido. Ele sempre fora o melhor homem de que se lembrava. Uma certa vez encontrou um diário velho, dos tempos de menina e nele estavam escritas todas as histórias contadas por Calius. Não mentira. Não seu Calius.

O amara de verdade. Mas não havia paixão. Sempre fora mais um companheiro, um amigo, um porto seguro. E era isso que Loy precisava. Segurança. Nunca vira um pai ou uma filha mais dedicados. Quando o pai se foi, Loy mudou. Ficou mais rabugenta. A surpreendera inúmeras vezes com os olhos vermelhos. Mas ela era orgulhosa demais para pedir ajuda. Parecia até que era ela a adulta. Theo suspirou profundamente. E resolveu fazer algo que não fazia há muito tempo. Tentou lembrar. Se sentou na cama com as pernas cruzadas um sobre a outra. Apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, com as palmas voltadas para cima. Fechou os olhos. Respirou lenta e profundamente. Concentrou-se no rosto do homem que a intrigara.

-Severus! – murmurou.

Nada aconteceu. Respirou de novo.

-Severus! – murmurou outra vez.

Uma luz muito forte piscou rápido demais.

-Severus! – falou mais alto.

E imagens como flash se iniciaram desordenadamente.

"_Uma mulher num manto negro com três homens encapuzados."_

"_Calius em chamas, caído de joelhos no chão."_

"_Severus na beira do lago mandando ela ir embora."_

"_Ela brilhando fazendo amor com um homem sem rosto."_

"_Severus agonizando, à morte no chão."_

"_O fogo ardendo e crepitando vindo em sua direção."_

E tudo se foi. Ela estava suando, ofegante. Sentia dor em todo corpo. Mas nada se comparava com a dor que vinha de seu coração.

-Meu Deus! O que foi que eu esqueci?? Nunca tinha tido essas visões antes. Será que ele está certo? Agora que estou me lembrando, não sei se quero saber! Parece tão... terrível!

E chorou silenciosamente. Como não chorava há muito tempo. Só adormeceu quando o sol já estava para nascer. Despertou tão cansada quanto jamais se sentira antes. Mas se levantou. Deveria iniciar as aulas naquele dia. Não decepcionaria Dumbledore.

Ela se atrasou para o café. Tinha o rosto cansado. Como se não tivesse dormido a noite toda.

"Bem vinda ao clube!" – pensou observando-a.

Snape passara a noite em claro pensando nas brincadeiras do destino. Antes dela, ele era um Comensal da Morte comum. Apenas desgostoso. Um professor exigente, mas justo. Depois dela, passou a ser um Comensal espião. Um membro da Ordem da Fênix. Um professor muito exigente e cruel. Sabia que não parecia justo com os grifinórios. Mas olhar para Harry Potter era o mesmo que se lembrar dela. Se ele tivesse morrido no ataque de Voldemort, ela não estaria naquela noite diante do fogo, para morrer em seus braços. E isso era algo que não poderia perdoar nunca.

Mas agora, vendo-a ali. Viva. Não sabia mais o que pensar ou o que sentir. Todo aquele tempo e a mesma loucura carregava seu coração longe de seu alcance. Não tinha controle sobre ele. Não lhe pertencia mais. Aliás, nunca lhe pertencera.

Precisava ter calma para lidar com ela. O Lord das Trevas estava de volta. Já tinha seu próprio corpo. Mas sabia que quando descobrisse que Theo estava viva, iria querer "acertar as contas." Ele mesmo, já fora muito castigado por tudo o que houvera. Mas depois de tanta punição, parecia ter sido perdoado. Isso era vantajoso para Ordem.

Precisava conversar com Dumbledore. Não o fez no dia anterior. Tinha que organizar as idéias, os sentimentos. Porque onde só havia rancor e secura, brotara novamente a dor e o amor há muito esquecidos.

Percebeu quando ela o olhou. Um olhar diferente. Sem a mesma reserva de antes. Mas ainda distante. Não sabia se valeria a pena fazê-la lembrar. Não com o Lord das Trevas de volta. Talvez fosse melhor afastá-la. Falaria com Dumbledore.

Não se cumprimentaram. Ela o percebeu distante, também. Não tentou se aproximar. Tinha que se concentrar na primeira aula. Seria como sexto ano. Depois com o primeiro e por fim com o segundo, a turma de Loy. Todas as aulas haviam sido preparadas cuidadosamente. Não teria erros. A menos que um certo moreno a deixasse atordoada. Resolveu que não se envolveria nesse mistério naquele dia.

Quando estivesse mais preparada, talvez. Conversou um pouco com Profa. Minerva. Uma senhora severa, mas atenciosa. Ela parecia cansada. Lembrou-se do que Loy contara. Tinha sido atacada por três feitiços estuporantes, no final do último ano escolar. Estava surpresa por ter sobrevivido. Não devia ser uma bruxa qualquer.

Viu Loy na mesa da sonserina. Sorriu pra ela e recebeu um aceno jovial. Seu coração se acalmou um pouco. Daria tudo certo. Por Loy. Tudo ficaria 


	6. Até que a Morte Nos Separe A Primeira A...

**N/A: Foi mal turma! Demorei pra postar, mas é que essa coisa de colocar muita fic ao mesmo tempo. Hehehe. Bem essas coisas acabam acontecendo.**

**Um beijo a todos**

**Viv**

**CAPÍTULO 3 – A Primeira Aula**

-Bem, - suspirou em frente à sala de aula. – Lá vamos nós!

E entrou. Os alunos já estavam lá. Ficaram em silêncio. Caminhou até a mesa diante deles.

"Não se intimide!" – mentalizou.

-Bom dia! Para aqueles que não me conhecem, sou Theo Mort, sua nova professora de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas. – sorriu mais confiante.

"Vai dar certo!"

-E já estou a par do conteúdo dado a vocês desde seu primeiro ano. Então selecionei alguns assuntos que julgo serem fundamentais, para o momento em que vivemos.

Todos estavam atentos.

-Sei que **alguns**aluno_s_ aqui, estão bastante **adiantados** com esses temas. Mas gostaria que **todos** estivessem. Então neste primeiro mês quero que vocês revisem tudo o que já viram sobre Defesas.

Os aluno se entreolharam.

-Quer dizer que não teremos aulas? – retrucou um menino muito loiro. – Não vamos aprender nada de novo? – petulante.

-Não estou certa se compreendeu o que eu disse. – disse séria. – Você, por exemplo, Sr...

-Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. – respondeu estufando o peito.

"Esse nome..."

-Você, Sr. Malfoy, poderia me dizer com toda segurança que sabe, **bem**, tudo o que aprendeu?

Ele riu debochado.

-É claro! Sou um Malfoy, e um sonserino! Artes das Trevas nos são ensinadas no útero materno!

-Ora, ora. Então que tal se adiantar e nos dar uma demonstração de sua sabedoria? Poderíamos até mesmo aprender um pouco com o senhor! – sugeriu maliciosa.

Percebeu que o menino hesitou. Mas orgulhoso, se levantou e ficou diante dela.

"Não perderia a oportunidade de humilhá-la. Nem parecia uma progenitora sonserina!" – pensou Draco.

-Sei que estudaram as Maldições Imperdoáveis. – sorriu sinistramente.

O loiro acentuou sua palidez normal assustadoramente. Mas não se mexeu.

-Então resolvi que vocês devem saber lidar com elas.

Agora ele retrocedeu um passo. Os outros alunos tinham um olhar aterrorizado.

-Professora. – chamou a menina que vira na estação. – Mas... elas não são proibidas? Quer dizer... o nome Imperdoável é uma dica, não e? Quem... a usa... vai pra Azakabam! – ela gaguejava.

"Corajosa! Gostei dela!"

-Sim Senhorita...

-Granger. Hermione Granger. – com cuidado.

-Bem, Srta. Granger, acho que não é segredo para vocês, que Voldemort voltou.

A maioria dos alunos emitiu gritos ou gemidos. Menos ela e o garoto da cicatriz.

-E se vocês não sabem, - ela ignorou. – ele não vai se importar com o risco de ir pra Azakabam. E vai aplicar. Como já o fez. – olhou para Harry e Neville. – Em qualquer um de vocês. Ele não terá piedade ou respeitará as leis. Então eu pergunto a vocês: De que vale saber se livrar de um grindylow se na hora do confronto com as trevas, só vai haver o que há de pior e mais maligno?

Ninguém respondeu. Petrificados. Apavorados.

-Eu acho que a senhora tem razão. – falou o menino de olhos verdes, após alguns segundos.

Ele sabia quem ele era. Mas sentiu que ele gostaria de se apresentar, como os outros.

-E o senhor. Qual seu nome?

Ele estranhou.

-Harry Potter.

-Então, Sr. Potter. Obrigada por seu apoio. Fico feliz que esteja disposto a corresponder com as aulas. Acho que temos muito a treinar. Concorda?

Harry se perguntou se ela sabia sobre a Armada de Dumbledore.

"Como poderia? Quem teria contado? Ninguém da sonserina com certeza! Então..."

-Mas estávamos falando com o Sr. Malfoy aqui. – e se voltou para o adolescente pálido. Que já tinha dado mais um passo em direção à sua carteira. – Falávamos sobre como reagir diante de uma maldição imperdoável. Se lembra quais são Sr. Malfoy?

-Sim. – tremeu. – Imperius, Crucciatus e... Avada Kedavra.

-Isso mesmo! São 5 pontos para a sonserina.

Ele conseguiu sorrir.

-Agora quero que preste muita atenção. Sei que também essa aula já foi dada. E que vocês já foram submetidos a algumas delas. Por enquanto vamos admitir que pra Avada não exista contra-maldição. E vamos nos concentrar apenas nas duas primeiras.

Harry bebia as palavras da mulher.

"Será que ela estava insinuando que havia contra-maldição para Avada? Mas Olho-tonto dissera que não havia!"

-E quanto a essas duas, A Imperius e a Crucciatus, essas sim serão nossos temas por alguns dias. – sorriu. – Quero apenas, Sr. Malfoy, que confie em mim.

Ele estava tão rígido que parecia um poste. Já não tremia mais.

-Relaxe. Por enquanto você só vai me ouvir. Poderá voltar atrás e não participar da demonstração a qualquer momento. Esteja certo disso.

Ele ainda duvidava.

-Quero que saiba que sou sua professora. E não sua inimiga. Não quero te machucar. Acredita nisso?

Ele acenou positivamente. Mas Theo sabia que era mentira. O menino não confiava em ninguém.

-Foi o que pensei. Não confia em mim. – ele arregalou os olhos cinzas. – Sente-se aqui Sr. Malfoy. – e apontou para uma cadeira que não estava ali até então. Hesitante o jovem foi. – Quero que olhe para mim. Nos meus olhos. E sinta o que quero lhe dizer. – ele olhou pra classe e pra ela. - Não se preocupe. Não vou fazer maldição alguma, ainda.

Ele queria sair dali correndo. Contar para seu pai o que aquela mulherzinha estava fazendo. Queria sentar e chorar. Sentiu os olhos arderem. Mas ficou e a olhou. Encarando o azul dos olhos dela.

"Relaxe" – ouviu. – "Sinta. Você pode! Relaxe." – foi relaxando. – "Veja, olhe para onde está! Vê o céu? As nuvens? Aqui você está seguro!"

E Draco se sentia mais forte. Mais confiante. Sorria. Sentiu cócegas. Riu. Flutuou e voou pelo céu azul. Era divertido! Mas o vôo cessou. Piscou. E estava de volta à sala. Sentado na cadeira, e a professora à sua frente. Ela também sorria. Ele olhou para a turma e todos estavam estupefatos, petrificados.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou calmo. – Por que eles estão assim?

Theo o pegou pela mão.

-Você acabou de resistir a todas as maldições Sr. Malfoy. – sorria divertida. – Parabéns. São mais 20 pontos pra sonserina. Por ter conseguido já em sua primeira tentativa. Você é muito bom! Descobrirá que tem muito a aprender sobre si mesmo.

Ele estava confuso.

"Fora submetido às maldições? Impossível! Como poderia?"

Quando voltou para seu lugar Crabbe e Goyle o bombardearam de perguntas. Sobre como tinha conseguido, se estava bem, se lembrava de algo, e quando ela tinha gritado "Cruccio" pela terceira vez, por que ele ria.

-O que vocês acabaram de ver, foi uma maneira de se proteger das maldições que citei. Sr. Malfoy achou um lugar, dentro dele, que ninguém poderia tocar. E lá sua mente não poderia ser atingida. Quando as maldições são aplicadas, elas não atingem diretamente o corpo. È a mente que sofre. E se ela acreditar no que a maldição a convence, seja obedecer, seja sentir dor ou morrer. Assim será. Mas se vocês bloquearem a mente ela nada sentirá. E seus corpos também não.

-Parece simples, mas não é! Para resistir tem que haver um controle férreo sobre suas emoções. E pudemos perceber que é o caso do Sr. Malfoy. Parabéns mais uma vez. E quero deixar muito claro, que não o hipnotizei. Apenas o conduzi para seu Lugar Seguro. Se ele já não o conhecesse eu nunca teria tido sucesso com essa demonstração. Agora quero que todos tentem encontrar esse Lugar Seguro. Cada um de vocês. Sozinhos.

Os alunos se concentraram. Mas os acontecimentos eram muito atordoantes. Seria de se admirar mesmo, que conseguissem. Draco foi o único que conseguiu. Já conhecia o caminho. Quando a aula acabou, Theo percebeu que o menino de olhos verdes se aproximava.

-Profa. Mort. – ele começou sem jeito. – Eu gostaria de... gostaria que pudesse me ajudar. Como fez com Malfoy.

-Imaginei que iria me pedir isso, Sr. Potter. Sei o que está sentindo. E sei também o quanto será difícil. Então acho que poderíamos nos encontrar uma vez por semana. Até que consiga sozinho.

-Obrigado, Profa. Mort.

-E, Sr. Potter. Me chame de Profa. Theo ou apenas Theo. – sorriu encorajando.

-Obrigado, Profa. Theo.

Theo suspirou. Primeira batalha vencida. Sabia que era a primeira de muitas. Mas por mais difíceis que fossem as próximas, essa era primordial. Agora tinha que seguir com o roteiro.

Tudo correu bem. A turma de Loy a recebeu muito bem. Não teve problemas. Já estava quase na hora do jantar. E conversava com a menina.

-Mãe, estão todos falando sobre você! – dizia a menina divertida.

-Ah é? E o que estão "falando" sobre sua mãe? – interessada.

-Parece que estão ao mesmo tempo fascinados e aterrorizados. – riu.

-Aterrorizados?! Por quê?? – cínica.

Loy riu mais.

-Eles não estão acostumados a ouvirem o nome de Voldemort. Isso é só pra começar!

-Mas você não tem medo! – observou.

-Claro que não! Você me ensinou assim! "O nome das coisas tem menos importância que elas em si." – citou.

-Parece que você aprendeu direitinho! – e abraçou Loy fazendo cosquinhas, rindo junto com ela.

-Pára! – ria. – Pára, vai! – se contorcia. E então ficou só abraçando-a. - É bom ver você aqui. – falou a pequena olhando com seus olhos azuis idênticos aos da mãe.

-Também acho filha. – apertou o abraço.

A menina pareceu indecisa, e um pouco tensa. Mas acabou falando.

-Faz tempo que não a vejo rir assim! – tinha um quê de tristeza.

-Eu sei. Estrelinha. – esse era o apelido que a menina tinha recebido no primeiro dia em que brilhou na frente de Theo.

A pequena pegou o rosto da mãe com as duas mãos, encarando-a.

-Tem uma coisa nova. E boa em você. – disse com carinho. – O mais perto disso que vi, você perdeu quando... quando papai morreu.

Era a primeira vez que elas falavam de Calius desde sua morte. Theo suspirou.

-Eu não sabia que tinha reparado, estrelinha. – não fugiu.

-Eu sempre soube. Mas não quis pressionar você. Acho que foi muito bom ter vindo pra cá. Você é a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo.

Theo gargalhou desta vez.

-É sério mãe! Sei disso. Estou aprendendo muito com você, desde que me conheço por bruxa!

-Você sempre soube que era bruxa. – brincou alegre.

-Então aprendo com você desde sempre. – repetiu séria. - Sinto e vejo coisas de que tenho controle agora.

-Cuidado com isso Loy. – séria também. – Pois as outras pessoas não estão acostumadas com isso. Podem se sentir invadidas e ofendidas.

-Eu sei mãe! Fique tranqüila. Tomo muito cuidado.

-Bem, chega de papo. Porque nós temos um jantar delicioso pela frente. – animou a outra.

Foram. E Loy foi pra mesa da sonserina. Não sem antes sorrir de volta para a mãe. Que foi se sentar com os professores.

-Parece que sua aula inaugural foi um sucesso! – irônico.

-Bem, devo dizer que ela saiu melhor que eu esperava. – sorriu com educação.

E não se falaram mais. Ele podia sentir a energia dela quase palpável. Estava com sérios problemas. Fez sinal para Dumbledore. Precisava conversar urgentemente com ele. Sendo atendido prontamente. Ao chegar à sala do diretor ainda não sabia como iniciar.

-Severus. Diga-me, o que deseja? – sempre calmo.

-Alvo, - suspirou. – conhece minha história. – o velho diretor assentiu em silêncio. – Bem, mas o que não sabe. O que nunca contei, foi o nome dela. – Dumbledore aguardou. – Theodora Vant. Que hoje usa o nome Theodora Mort!

Esperou que o Diretor se espantasse, assustasse, chocasse, qualquer coisa. Mas não. Ficou ali. Parado.

-Sim Severus.

-Alvo. Acho que você não entendeu. A mulher. A mulher do meu passado que eu julguei morta. Morta por Voldemort, está aqui. Dando aulas nesta escola! – controlando a exasperação às duras penas.

-Sim, Severus. Eu sei.

-Como "sabe"? – perdeu o controle. – Como???

-Eu a conheci quando a pequena Loy ingressou aqui. Conversamos muito. E a história dela se parecia muito com uma outra que eu já conhecida.

-Mas... – confuso. – Se você sabe há 1 ano. Que ela está viva. - indignação era pouco pra definir o que estava sentindo. – Por que diabos não me contou? – ele poderia matar o velho.

-Porque eu só tive certeza agora. – sorriu sem se importar com a explosão do outro. Que estava atônito agora. – Justamente a chamei para trabalhar porque vi que é uma pessoa... incomum. E que estava mais que capacitada para o cargo. Assim como também quis tirar muitas dúvidas. Vejo que não errei.

Snape estava entorpecido. Era um homem em agonia. Lutando contra todos os fantasmas e medos e desejos. Mas sempre tivera sua máscara para usar. Agora estava se sentindo quase desamparado, desarmado. De alma vulnerável. Se deixou cair pesadamente na poltrona à frente do diretor.

-O que devo fazer? – perguntou mais pra si mesmo que para o outro.

-Não posso escolher para você Severus. O caminho a seguir é exclusivamente seu. Terá que decidir por conta própria! - pesaroso.

Estimava muito seu mestre de Poções. Não desejava seu sofrimento.

-Apenas poso garantir que sempre existem escolhas. Independente de o que aconteça. SEMPRE existem escolhas.

Snape saiu. Deixou a gárgula para trás mais confuso do que antes.

"Então ele sabia! E a trouxe mesmo assim. Ou que sabe por isso mesmo! E agora? A mulher que amava? Sua filha? Maldição! O que fazer?"

Não foi uma noite tranqüila.

Mais um dia sem respostas. Teria aulas com a pequena Loy. Desde que soubera que era sua, não conseguira tirar os olhos dela. Exceto, claro, quando sua mãe estava por perto. Só agora percebera o quão cego fora. Elas eram idênticas. Os olhos, cabelos, boca, tudo. Mas alguma coisa no seu jeito de falar, de brigar, o lembrava. Não pode se impedir de ficar orgulhoso.

"Minha filha! Uma sonserina legítima!"

Foi sorrindo até a sala. Lá se concentrou em fazer sua habitual carranca. Pra não dar margem pra os alunos. Ela era uma das únicas que não se intimidava. Passou a observá-la mais. Exigia mais e ela correspondia. Parecia gostar do desafio.

"Orgulhosa!"

Ao fim da aula, dispensou todos. Estava organizando os vidros com as poções dos alunos para avaliar. Olhou para uma poção azul que saíra errado e se lembrou de uma outra que bebera há muito tempo atrás. Sorriu com um dos cantos da boca.

-Sei fazer essa poção. – a voz suave.

Snape se assustou. Achava que estava sozinho. Tentou imaginar de que poção ela estaria falando. E quando olhou para a azul nas mãos, achou compreender.

-Percebi. – respondeu pensando se tratar da que todos fizeram na aula. – A sua está correta.

-Não é essa. A outra. – disse como se fosse óbvio.

Snape franziu a testa.

-Sobre o que estamos falando Srta Mort? – ele não se deixaria enganar.

-Sobre a poção para dor. A azul. – sem paciência.

-Por que estamos falando sobre essa em questão Senhorita?

"Ela não poderia estar lendo meus pensamentos."

-Posso sim! – batia o pé. – E não estou gostando nada disso! – ela era a imagem da indignação. Com as mãos na cintura.

O coração dele amornou apesar de tudo.

-Se pode mesmo, deve saber que isso é errado! As pessoas podem se assustar ou se ofenderem, sabia? – sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

-Minha mãe diz a mesma coisa. – bufou. – Mas nunca foi tão fácil. - se sentou na carteira mais próxima a ele. – Por quê?

-Você já fez isso antes? – tentou com receio.

-Às vezes. Mas a maior parte do tempo tenho que me concentrar. E nem sempre faço isso! – se defendeu. – E nunca fiz isso numa prova. – se lembrou de repente.

Snape gargalharia se não fosse tão sério.

-Você sabe o que é oclumência, Loy? – falou seu nome sem perceber.

-Não.

-Um oclumente é aquele que consegue bloquear sua mente de qualquer "invasor", vamos chamar assim. Mas é feito com varinha e muita concentração. Existe o inverso que para captar em um mente alheia devendo usar varinha, concentração e a palavra certa dos feitiços.

-Mas eu não sei nada disso! E posso entrar na mente de quem eu quiser, sem feitiço. – inocente.

-Isso é muito perigoso, Loy. – mas ainda assim, sentiu orgulho. – Se alguém resolve agir usando você, todos nós estaríamos perdidos.

-Alguém como Voldemort?

-Não deveria dizer esse nome! – duro.

-Minha mãe disse que posso. Não tenho medo dele.

-Deveria Loy. Deveria. Ele é o príncipe de todo o mal que existe neste mundo. Deve entender isso! – preocupado.

-Gosto de você! – falou de repente.

E se adiantou dando um abraço apertado no professor. Ele estava estupefato. Não conseguiu reagir quando os bracinhos o apertaram pelo pescoço. Ela saiu rápido como se tivesse dado conta de o que tinha dito e feito.

-Mas que Diabos! – ele ficou longos minutos relembrando a sensação de ser abraçado pela primeira vez pela filha.

"O que faço 


	7. Até que a Morte nos separe A Chama Verd...

**Mais um cap, que acabei demorando pra postar, mas foi!!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

**CAPÍTULO 4 – A Chama Verde**

Theo preparava a aula para próxima semana naquela tarde, quando alguém bateu na porta. Era Harry Potter. Estranhou.

-A Senhora disse que poderia me ajudar. Com as maldições.

-Claro, entre Harry. Estava justamente preparando nossa próxima aula.

-Se a Sra preferir, se estiver ocupada... – o jovem parecia constrangido.

-Não! Não se preocupe. – puxou duas cadeiras e colocou uma diante da outra.

Ele se sentou.

"Agora, quero que você respire fundo. - obedeceu. – Isso. Outra vez! Muito bem. Olhe para mim Harry. Nos meus olhos. – ele olhou. - Relaxe. Sinta. Você pode! Relaxe! Veja! Olhe para onde está. Vê o escuro? Ouve esse som? São as batidas de um coração. Pode ouvir as batidas Harry? Nesse lugar você está seguro."

Mas quando o garoto ia ficando mais relaxado. Pôde ouvir um grito de mulher.

"_Não! O Harry não! Por favor!"_

'_E se iniciaram imagens de uma chama verde em direção à mulher.'_

'_O fogo na floresta ardendo.'_

'_Theo lutando com o fogo.'_

'_Uma criatura saindo de dentro de um caldeirão e uma risada sinistra.'_

Eles se afastaram ofegantes. Não se sabia o que dizer. Nunca tinha acontecido isso antes. Entendeu que era Voldemort.

-O que aconteceu? – o menino estava pálido.

-Eu... Harry. Não sei direito. Nunca tinha acontecido antes.

-No começo achei que estivesse num lugar escuro e confortável. Não estou certo, mas talvez fosse o útero de minha mãe. Mas depois vi quando ela morreu, quando Voldemort voltou. Só que não entendi uma coisa... era a senhora... e ele...

-Harry. – tentou ordenar os pensamentos. – Eu... acho que Voldemort acabou unindo dois inimigos comuns. Uma vez lutei contra ele. – disse apenas o que sabia. – Assim como você lutou outras. E não acredito em coincidências. Não estamos aqui. Juntos por acaso.

-Acho que devemos nos esforçar para conseguir vencê-lo. O lugar seguro que escolheu é mesmo o útero de sua mãe. E é lá que poderá ir quando se sentir perdido ou achar que a dor já é bastante. Mas Harry, o lugar seguro não é resposta para todos os problemas. Eles devem ser enfrentados e superados.

Ele abaixou os olhos. A tristeza e a raiva voltaram com força total.

-Harry, olhe pra mim. Há muito mais que a raiva e a dor! Acredite em mim. Confie em mim.

O adolescente lutava bravamente contra as lágrimas. A cicatriz ardendo como poucas vezes.

"Se Sírius estivesse aqui?"

-Harry. A vida nos guarda muitas surpresas! Mas pra recebê-las temos que estar lá! Vivendo-a. Compreende?

E seguiu seu impulso, abraçou o jovem com todo carinho que uma mãe abraçaria um filho. Buscou todo amor que aquela mãe da visão teria para dar sua vida pelo seu filho e brilhou.

Harry chorou tudo o que não tinha chorado antes. Pelos pais, pelo medo, por seu padrinho, pelos amigos, por ele mesmo. Chorou abertamente enquanto sentia o calor o envolver.

Quando não tinha mais lágrimas, a dor tinha ido embora. Abriu os olhos se viu em chamas. Mas não se assustou. Olhou para a professora. E percebeu que ela estava coberta pela luz. Agora via que era luz, e não fogo. Apenas os olhos eram chamas.

-Você está fazendo isso? – com uma calma que não lembrava ter.

-Nós dois Harry. – com carinho.

E ele se virou com os olhos verdes em chamas.

-O que está acontecendo Profa. Theo?

-Acho que estamos nos descobrindo Harry. Esse é dom raro. Dá possibilidade de sentirmos e entendermos melhor outras pessoas. Algumas mais que outras. E ainda há aqueles que não conseguimos atingir por mais que tentemos. Não sei muito sobre o seu dom. Mas talvez tenha que descobrir aos poucos.

E o brilho dos dois diminuía gradativamente à medida que falavam.

-E como posso fazer isso outra vez? – interessado.

-No começo comigo acontecia só em situações extremadas, de muita dor ou muita raiva ou muito amor. Quando Loy nasceu, eu perdi o controle e brilhei com ela. – sorriu lembrando como ficara assustada na ocasião, pois não sabia que significava aquilo.

-Você pode me ajudar, Profa Theo? – indeciso.

-Posso tentar. Mas agora acho que você deve ir se deitar e descansar. Semana que vem volte no mesmo horário.

-Muito obrigado. Profa. Theo.

Depois que o jovem aluno saiu Theo ficou pensando no que tinha acontecido. Parecia que tudo estava ligado a Voldemort. E houve uma batalha entre os dois. E o professor de Poções sabia. Precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido.

Passava das nove da noite, quando se viu diante da porta dos aposentos pessoais do Prof. Snape. Bateu com força, antes que mudasse de idéia.

Snape tinha passado o dia pensando na conversa com Dumbledore. E não sabia ainda como reagir. Quando ouviu alguém bater na porta escolheu sua pior expressão de desagrado e foi atender. Mas antes que pudesse pronunciar as palavras de desaforo notou que era a dona de seus pensamentos.

-Theo?? Er... Profa. Theo? – concertou.

-Prof. Snape, posso entrar? Precisamos conversar. – pediu firme.

Ele ainda hesitou tentando assimilar o pedido. E se afastou. Ela entrou tão decidida, que se já não a tivesse conhecido, jamais suspeitaria de quão difícil estava sendo pra ela estar ali. Deixou que começasse. Estava extremamente nervosa e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Estava nos aposentos dele.

-Prof. Snape, sei que depois da conversa que tivemos, deve estar estranhando minha visita. Mas coisas aconteceram e... – olhou nos olhos dele. – Acho que só você pode me ajudar a entendê-las.

-Que coisas seriam essas? – desconfiado.

-Bem... – procurou as palavras certas. – Você se lembra de que eu disse que sofri um acidente no qual perdi minha memória?

Ele assentiu em silêncio.

-O fato é que eu nunca havia tido qualquer tipo de recordação ou coisa do gênero com o acidente. Na verdade tudo o que Calius me disse, foi que tinha acontecido uma explosão. - Mas... – ela agora andava de um lado para outro.

-Venha, sente-se aqui.

Snape a conduziu para uma pequena mesa clássica com cadeiras no mesmo estilo antigo. Sentou-se à sua frente. Queria segurar as mãos dela para dar-lhes forças, mas não se sentia no direito. Ela suspirou.

-Você disse que me conheceu antes do acidente. E que pelo que eu entendi, estava lá. Preciso saber o que houve!

-Por que agora, Profa. Theo? Há alguns dias disse isso pra você. Por que agora? – repetiu.

-Porque talvez eu esteja começando a me lembrar! – disse de uma vez encarando-o.

Percebeu quando ele estremeceu muito levemente. Se fosse outra pessoa pensaria ter imaginado. Mas sabia que não.

-De que exatamente você se lembrou? – perguntou com cuidado.

Ela Suspirou. Apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Na verdade, são flashs. Estou entendendo aos poucos. Na minha primeira noite aqui, sonhei com fogo, com uma mulher que não sei se conheço, e com... com você. – corou. – Mas não é só isso! – ela tentava controlar o rubor, enquanto ele sentia um calor morno envolvendo seu coração. – O fogo. Sei que o fogo é Voldemort.

-Não acho prudente dizer o nome dele. – não gostou de ouvir o nome.

-Então me vi lutando com ele. – ignorou a interrupção. – Sei que você estava lá!- afirmou. – Quero saber o que aconteceu de verdade!!

Snape se levantou da mesa, caminhou até a janela de seu quarto. Ficou observando uma chuva fina que caia lá fora.

"Queria tanto que ela ficasse longe de tudo aquilo!"

Após alguns minutos, Theo cansou de esperar e foi até ele. Pôde sentir a angústia, o esforço para manter o controle, o calor do corpo dele. Queria abraçá-lo e ser abraçada por aquele homem duro. Mas já não era uma pessoa sozinha. E era também professora numa escola, mãe de uma menina. Não poderia se submeter aos desejos insolentes que a atacavam. Mesmo que viesse a se lembrar de tudo. Mesmo que de fato tivessem sido amantes. Nada seria igual.

-Profa. Theo, - ele iniciou após algum tempo. – gostaria de poder ajudar.

E se virou. Com uma nova máscara, que não estava lá. Indiferença. Doeu.

-Mas acho que tudo isso que está dizendo é bobagem! – impiedoso. – Sonhos não são lembranças. E acho que como professora de DCAT deveria saber, que os que entraram no caminho do Lord das Trevas, estão mortos! Então sugiro que vá descansar e que não se preocupe com essas coisas. Agora, - disse indo de volta para a porta. – gostaria de descansar. Está tarde. Tenha uma boa noite!

Ela estava atônita.

"Ele está me mandando embora??? Desse jeito??? Era mesmo um cretino!"

Empertigou-se. Sentiu um rancor tão profundo que sentiu tontura.

-Me desculpe, Prof. Snape. Por fazê-lo perder seu tempo! – olhos injetados. – Isso não acontecerá mais! Pode estar certo disso!!!

Deu meia volta e saiu das masmorras batendo forte a porta. Ainda se sentia espumando quando chegou em seu quarto.

-Cretino! Idiota! Arrogante! Quem ele pensa que é? Como... como... – suspirou.

Percebeu que estava começando a brilhar. Não ia perder o controle. Se ele não queria ajudá-la, então era muito bem feito pra ela! Não deveria ter significado nada além de... Não queria nem pensar mais sobre aquele homem. Seu problema agora estava resumido em descobrir a ligação que havia entre ela, Harry e Voldemort. Severus não tinha nada a ver com aquilo!

"Severus??? Professor Snape!! Lembre-se! Professor Snape!"

Snape se sentia mais vazio que nunca. Sabia que rejeitando Theo, estaria se condenando ao afastamento permanente dela. Sabia que não seria perdoado facilmente por sua insensibilidade.

Como queria segurar as mãos dela! Como quis abraçá-la, e fazer amor com loucura como faziam! Mas sabia que assim, como fizera, talvez conseguisse afastá-la do Lord. Ou pelo menos adiar esse confronto. Suportaria a distancia, o desprezo, mas não permitiria que morresse. Não mais uma vez! Agora havia uma menina muito especial para cuidar. Ele faria o que fosse preciso para protegê-las.

Passaram-se alguns dias, como se fossem meses. Há espera de um chamado do Lord. A marca ardia eventualmente, mas ainda não era o momento de se reunirem. Percebeu algumas mudanças em Potter. Ele parecia menos deprimido. Talvez o incidente com o maldito padrinho já tivesse sido superado. Ele parecia até mesmo mais atento. Errava menos nas aulas de Poções. Mesmo sendo pressionado.

"Será que finalmente o menininho estava amadurecendo e percebendo que tinha mais o que fazer, além de desrespeitar as regras? Será que tinha percebido que pra vencer o Lord teria que se superar em todas as matérias? Espero que sim!"

Quase não via Theo. Exceto durante as refeições. E ainda assim, percebeu que ela andava faltando o jantar. E naquele dia, notou algo que o intrigou. Potter também não estava lá. Não gostou nada da conclusão que se precipitou. Terminou o jantar como um autômato. Rapidamente, foi em direção aos aposentos da Professora de DCAT.

"Ele não poderia a estar importunando! Não permitirei!"

Bateu com força a porta dela. Passos. Sussurros. Não ouviu mais. Ficou ansioso. A porta se abriu. Ela estava lá. Um pouco de brilho diferente nos olhos. Como se... tivesse estado em chamas recentemente. Conhecia aquele brilho. Sentiu a fúria explodir pelo corpo todo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – empurrando a porta sem pedir licença.

Viu Potter sentado em um sofá, empertigado. Percebeu o mesmo brilho nos olhos dele.

-O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – repetiu. Animal.

Theo ainda estava paralisada com a interrupção e depois a invasão. Não conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer. Quando viu a acusação no olhar do outro, teve vontade de matá-lo.

-Quem pensa que é, para invadir meu quarto, exigindo qualquer tipo de explicação, pra qualquer tipo de coisa? – a fúria dela não deixava por menos.

-Eu, sou um professor, de uma escola decente! E não sabia que professoras recebiam jovens alunos nos aposentos! – sibilou.

-O quê?! – ela poderia matá-lo mesmo.

-Professor Snape! O senhor está enganado! – Harry tentou falar.

-Cale a boca Potter! Dumbledore vai saber o que seu queridinho anda fazendo por aí! – cuspiu as palavras.

-Prof. Severus Snape saia agora do meu quarto antes que eu vá reclamar sobre sua conduta injusta e preconceituosa! - falava entre os dentre.

-É um absurdo o que está acontecendo. Nas barbas do diretor! Ele jamais poderia imaginar...

-Prof. Snape, não é nada do que está pensando!

-Não Potter! Santo-Potter. Quem diria que o queridinho de Dumbledore seria pego nessas condições. E você, - virou para Theo. – uma professora de Hogwarts. Francamente! – desprezo.

-Snape. Saia desse quarto agora! – os olhos dela começaram a queimar em chamas azuis. – AGORA! – ameaçou.

E Harry se postou ao lado dela com os seus próprios olhos em chamas verdes. Snape hesitou ao ver a cena. Não sabia que ele podia fazer isso. Tinha visto alguém, com chamas verdes nos olhos. Mas fora há muito tempo. Quase uma vida inteira atrás. Estava boquiaberto.

-SAIA! AGORA! – repetiu.

Mesmo coberta pela raiva e pela indignação, percebeu a mudança nele. Mas não queria conversar naquele momento. Ele saiu desorientado.

"Potter. Ele tem a Chama Verde."

Depois da saída do professor, Harry estava muito constrangido.

-Profa. Theo... eu sinto muito! Sinto muito ter causado essa cena!

-Harry, meu filho. Você não fez nada. – e se adiantou a abraçou-o. – Não se preocupe! Tenho algumas contas a acertar com seu professor de Poções. Contas muito antigas, das quais eu nem me lembrava mais. Mas não se preocupe. Até porque ele não fará nada. E nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Você já sabe chegar a seu Lugar Seguro. Está descobrindo que pode usar o poder da Chama Verde. Mas Harry, deve se controlar. Não é algo que os outros devam saber. Poucos entendem.

E se sentou mais uma vez com ele no sofá.

-Gostaria que conversasse com Loy um pouco. Ela também tem a Chama Azul. E está mais habituada a ela que você. Às vezes penso que ela sabe mais do que eu! – sorriu. – Sempre que quiser pode me procurar. E sei que nunca poderei substituir sua mãe, Harry. Mas gostaria que me tomasse como uma grande amiga.

-Profa. Theo, não me lembro de minha mãe. Só conheço meus pais por foto. Mas acho que ela seria como você. – sorriu calmo.

Theo ficou sem graça. E abraçou o menino mais uma vez.

-Bom, agora vá. Precisamos descansar.

Despediu-se do jovem aluno.

Agora, após já estar deitada. Não pôde deixar de rir sobre o acontecido. Snape estava furioso. E achava que ela tinha um caso com Harry. Conseguiu rir com gosto.

-Acho que o homem precisa de uma lição. E se o que estou planejando der certo, terei resolvido dois problemas de uma vez só.

Dormiu com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

Snape chegara ás masmorras às cegas. Sabia que Theo não estava com Potter como acusara. Mas mesmo assim o ciúme louco o fez cometer o desatino. Mas fazia tempo que não a via brilhando daquele jeito. E Potter... Potter também tinha a chama.

"Deveria ter desconfiado. Por que não teria? Se... ela tinha? Por que seu filho..."

Não pensava em Lily Evans há tanto tempo! E é claro que o Lord sabia! Sabia das chamas. Por isso escolheu Potter a Longbottom! Ele sabia sobre o poder das Chamas. E se Lily tinha, Harry Potter também teria! Mas nunca tinha se manifestado.

"Poderia ter Theo provocado essa descoberta?"

Então o Lord não os pouparia! Mas ao mesmo tempo, os dois eram muito poderosos juntos.

"E Dumbledore? Será que sabia disso? Hunf! O que Dumbledore não sabia?"

-O que faço agora? - já não agüentava mais essa pergunta. – Maldição!! Mil vezes maldição!! – gritou em seu quarto, protegido pelo Feitiço do Silêncio.

OF: continua.


	8. Até que a Morte nos Separe Revelações

**CAPÍTULO 5 – Revelações**

A rotina tornou a se abater sobre a escola. Eles não se falavam e Harry Potter continuava se esforçando cada vez mais nas aulas. Parecia ter assumido o fardo que lhe fora depositado antes mesmo de nascer.

Não fora jantar aquela noite. Tinha provas pra corrigir. Preparou um lanche nas masmorras. Estava indo para lá quando cruzou com ela pelos corredores. Não desviou o olhar, pela primeira vez. Desde o episódio do quarto. Ela também não desviou. O calor estava vivo outra vez. E queimava suas entranhas e seu coração. Estavam um diante do outro. Ninguém falava nada. Ninguém se mexia.

Quando em fim resolveu que ia falar, sentiu a marca arder. Dessa vez intensamente. Não pôde dissimular a dor. Levou a mão à marca. Ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo. O coração enterneceu.

"A dor piorou. Ele está chamando. Não dá pra ignorar." – pensou.

-Com licença, Profa. Theo. Tenho que ir. – disse com dificuldades.

-Posso ajudar? – ofereceu antes que pudesse evitar.

-Não. – rude. – É problema meu! – grosso.

E foi em direção à saída.

-Pretensioso! Orgulhoso! – sem rancor. – Ele pensa que eu não sei? Que se dane! – falou baixinho, mesmo sabendo que se preocupava com ele.

Snape saiu do castelo entrou na floresta proibida e de lá desaparatou e aparatou numa casa velha, abandonada.

-Severus, meu caro! Assim que eu gosto! Resposta imediata.

Ali estava a criatura semi-humana que se dizia Voldemort. Rabicho estava sentado a seu lado, com o olhar assustado. Procurou e não viu mais ninguém.

-Pois não Milord. O que deseja deste seu servo? – reverenciou.

-O de sempre, meu caro. Informação. Afinal, você está naquela escola para isso! Manter-me informado! Estou sabendo sobre uma novas professora que tem ajudado "muito" os alunos. Principalmente com proteção contra as Maldições Imperdoáveis! – desgostoso. – Quem é essa mulher, Severus?

-Uma nova professora apenas, mestre. Não creio que seja perigosa. – soou firme.

-Não foi o que perguntei, Severus! Quero saber quem ela é! E não tente me enganar! Pois posso perguntar a qualquer um que tenha filhos estudando lá. Com Lúcius. Você sabe! Mas prefiro lhe dar esse crédito. Como professor da espelunca, deve saber mais que os alunos!

-É uma jovem e inexperiente professora, tentando agradar o diretor. Não se preocupe Milord.

-Bem se é o que diz! Mas fique de olho nela. Não a quero perto de Harry Potter! – dispensou-o com um gesto. - Tenho outras coisas pra fazer! Agora vá!

Snape voltou. Percebeu que não poderia protegê-la pra sempre. Acelerou em direção aos aposentos de Dumbledore.

-Goma de caramelo. – disse a senha.

As gárgulas se mexeram e ele pôde subir.

-Alvo! Preciso falar com você! Alvo... – mas ao entrar viu que ele não estava só. Ela estava lá.

"Sempre ela!!"

-Acalme-se, Severus. E diga-me o que o aflige?

-Gostaria de falar em particular. – olhando Theo com olhar duro.

-Acho que o assunto que o trouxe é de interesse da Sra. Mort, não é Severus?

Ele olhou incrédulo.

"O diretor estaria louco? Estaria mesmo dizendo para falar dos assuntos da Ordem diante de uma estranha?"

-Alvo... – pediu mais uma vez.

Mas Dumbledore apenas o fitou com seu olhar calmo.

-Estávamos falando exatamente sobre você, Prof. Snape! – espanto. – Sobre o fato de que talvez você tenha algo a contar sobre meu acidente e sobre Voldemort. – saboreou o nome.

Ela teve vontade de fotografar a expressão indignada dele. Dumbledore riu. Mas logo ficou sério.

-Severus. Sente-se. Peço que se acalme. Theo esteve me contando sobre certos lampejos de memória. E que inclusive acabou de presenciar uma atitude um tanto "suspeita". Foi essa a palavra que usou querida? – ela assentiu. – E como não se passou muito tempo. Creio que veio de lá.

Agora que a porteira estava escancarada, deixaria todos os bois passarem.

-Bem, - a contra gosto. – se é pra falar! Ele me chamou. Queria saber sobre você, Professora. – e olhou pra Theo. – Está muito interessado nos métodos didáticos que tem usado. – soou como acusação. – Mas acho que consegui desviar sua atenção. Mas não por muito tempo.

-E o que sugere que eu faça? Pare com as aulas? Ou que passe a dar aulas de "Como ser obediente, quando o mauzão do tio Voldie resolve comer as criancinhas em paz!" – exasperou.

A despeito da indignação dela e até mesmo por isso. Snape não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada sonora. Aos poucos ela e Dumbledore também riam. Quando estavam mais calmos o diretor retomou a palavra.

-Theo, querida, acho que precisávamos disso. Agora Severus, acho que você tem o direito de contar pra ela, o que aconteceu. Antes que outro o faça.

Ele entendeu. Lucius.

-E por isso, vou ceder esta sala. – e se retirou tão rápido que se não soubesse que não era possível, pensaria que ele tivesse desaparatado.

Snape de repente sentia-se um destroço, vindo de uma batalha violenta. Largou-se em uma cadeira. Não a olhou. Lutava para não transparecer o medo. Sem sucesso. Ela estava fascinada. Aguardou.

-Há 15 anos atrás. O lord das Trevas, foi destruído por um feitiço que lançou em um garotinho de 1 ano idade idade. Mas não morreu. Ele está a cima dessas coisas. Mas perdeu seu corpo. Quase toda sua força. Apenas conseguiria habitar um lugar. O fogo. E temporariamente poderia tomar o corpo de outra pessoa que se oferecesse voluntariamente. Mas seu ódio não perdera em nada. Ao contrário. Tinha sede de dor e destruição. E tinha seus fiéis servos.

Parou. Suspirou. Continuou sem olhar pra ela.

-Ele soube que havia uma chance de retornar. Queria ser mais poderoso que aquele que o destruiu. E através de uma profecia, descobriu que existiria uma mulher. – endureceu a expressão. – que geraria uma criança que teria o poder. Ele queria habitar essa criança. Se o fizesse no momento da concepção, teria mais chance de o ser permitir. E então seria o Senhor das Trevas a crescer na criança.

Theo ouvia como se fosse uma história muito fantasiosa, para ser verdade.

-Mas essa... mulher, não era qualquer uma. Tinha uma descrição dela. Olhos, cabelos, boca, idade, tudo! – olhou pra ela nesse momento assustando-a. – Mas apesar disso. Não tinha um nome. E muitas mulheres foram sacrificadas na intenção de encontrar a certa. Todas morreram. Pois apenas a escolhida suportaria o fogo. E albergaria esse mesmo fogo em seu próprio ventre sem sofrer com isso.

-Você é essa mulher! Theo Mort! – parecia acusá-la. - Era você que ele procurava. E ele a encontrou!

-Mas... como? – sem compreender.

-Como o quê? Como eu sei? Como ele a encontrou? – riu sem qualquer traço de alegria. – Sei porque estava lá. Eu era um de seus servos. Um de seus fieis seguidores! Um Comensal da Morte!

Ela estava horrorizada.

-Como ele descobriu você? Mais uma vez deve agradecer a mim!!!

-Você?

-Mas aconteceu uma coisa que eu não previa. – ignorou-a.

Ia falar tudo agora. Levantou-se. Ficou que costas pra ela. Vendo pela janela as folhas da floresta balançando.

-Eu... me apaixonei pela Escolhida. E tentei impedir que ele a achasse. Mas outro comensal, Lúcius Malfoy a achou e contou ao nosso mestre. E acabou armando uma armadilha na qual ela caiu. – riu com tristeza.

-Ele tentou realizar o ritual. Mas, - resolveu que não iria entregar Calius. – um outro comensal tentou impedir e quase morreu. Ela se enfureceu e lutou com ele. Fogo contra fogo. E ela venceu. Mas alguns minutos depois, parecia estar morta. E no meu desespero, acreditei. – desistiu de olhar pra fora. E virou-se para ela. – Você sobreviveu! Só Deus sabe como! E agora, temo que ele descubra quem você é. E que ... sua filha também está aqui.

-Loy? Mas o que tem a ver com isso tudo? – ele apenas a olhou. – Não! Não pode ser! – se desesperou.

-Theo. – ele se aproximou dela. A abraçou tentando tranqüilizá-la. – Theo, se acalme. – ela se deixou abraçar. – Não vou deixar que nada aconteça a vocês! Ou a ela! Nada! Eu lha garanto. – firme.

Ela estremeceu com a força e a determinação dele. Até parecia que ele era...

-Snape!

_Os flashs dos dois juntos fazendo amor voltaram. _Ele percebeu a mudança. E que ela devia estar tendo alguma recordação. Theo olhou tensa. Saiu dos braços dele._ Via Calius sendo torturado a seus pés. Quase morto. Snape tomando-a nos braços enquanto lhe falava sobre um filho._ Estremeceu outra vez.

-Severus! Qual o nome do comensal que tentou me ajudar, e quase morreu? – perguntou febril.

Ela sabia a resposta. Desviou o olhar.

-Qual o nome do comensal? – repetiu mais alto.

Nada.

-Qual o nome dele? – insistiu.

Snape desistiu. Ela já sabia a resposta. Tinha certeza. Mas se queria ouvir assim mesmo. Faria seu jogo.

-Calius Mort! – falou mais forte que gostaria.

Ela se dignou a parecer surpresa. Ficou olhando-o com aqueles olhos tão azuis. Ambos ofegavam.

-Você é o pai dela? – perguntou devagar.

-Sou. – ele estava exausto.

Não saiu do lugar. Não a olhou. Uma lágrima rolou. Antes que ela percebesse. Theo se virou e saiu de lá. Não agüentava mais.

"Tudo mentira! Toda a minha vida era uma mentira! Calius, por que fez isso?"

Nunca soube como, mas chegou a seu quarto. Pensando furiosamente sobre as revelações e as novas lembranças. Tentava dar ordem e seqüência. E acabou adormecendo na exaustão.

Acordou assustada. No meio da noite. E se lembrou. De tudo. Todas as lacunas. Seus pais, Calius, Severus. Tudo. Decidiu seguir o impulso que a comandava naquele momento. E logo estava novamente diante daquela porta. Bateu. Sem respostas. Bateu outra vez.

Snape abriu. Usava a mesma roupa de antes. Parecia que não dormira até então. Estranhou que ela estivesse ali. Parecia tão serena! Tão linda! Como da primeira vez que a viu. Quase uma menina. Ela sorriu doce. O coração doeu. Afastou-se da porta a ela entrou. Fechou. Olhava-a esperando uma explicação.

"Por quê?"

Ela riu.

-Porque eu te conheço. – pegou na mão dele. – Vem comigo! – chamou como da primeira vez.

E a dor soltou seu coração e ele disparou desgovernado. Ela chegou mais perto e finalmente a beijou. Com loucura, com paixão. Com desespero. Ela correspondia. Não havia mudado. Estavam de volta ao povoado distante. Na casa dela. Na cama dela. Com todos os sentidos estimulados. E quando ela brilhou, pensou que se fosse morrer de tanta paixão. Mas sobreviveu, para vê-la brilhar mais vezes naquela mesma noite.

No dia seguinte.

-Theo. – sussurrou. – Já perdemos o café. Não acha que devemos fazer alguma refeição? – brincou.

-Outra? – marota.

E o envolveu com as pernas.

-O que aconteceu com você? – de repente sério.

Ela chegou mais perto.

-Ontem, após nossa conversa, eu estava atordoada. Sabia que tudo era verdade. Mas não entendia e nem queria acreditar. Mas após quase bater com a cabeça na parede, adormeci. E quando acordei, havia me lembrado da tudo. Tudo mesmo! Desde minha primeira infância. – sorria. – Entendo o que foi que Calius fez. Ele realmente me amava. E eu o amava de certa forma. Mas como amigo e companheiro. Entendi que ele se arrependeu de ter feito o que fez. Se não fosse por ele, talvez nós não estivéssemos aqui.

-Como assim? – estranhou. – Ele escondeu você esse tempo todo! – indignação crescendo.

-Severus. – estendeu um dedo calando-o. - Ele realmente se arrependeu. As feridas que Voldemort lhe causou nunca cicatrizaram totalmente. E quando morreu, me fez jurar que traria Loy pra Hogwarts. Ele certamente sabia que você estava aqui. Ele quis que nos encontrássemos.

Snape resistia.

-Severus! Ele foi um marido carinhoso. Mas sabia que havia em mim algo que nunca poderia atingir. Tinha um vazio que ultrapassava a falta de memória. Era a falta de uma pessoa que ele não poderia ser. Então tentava ser melhor pai e marido possíveis. Quando ele pediu que Loy viesse, estava no mínimo lhe dando a oportunidade de ter sua filha! Já que ele não estaria mais lá. Tratou de levá-la a seu pai biológico.

-Não existe justificativa, para isso Theo. Não tente! – menos ríspido que intencionava.

Ela sorriu. Beijou-o na boca antes que falasse mais.

OF: continua.


	9. Até que A morte Nos Separe Encontrando ...

**N/A: como prometido cap novo sem demora. Espero que gostem.**

**Viv **

**Beijos**

**CAPÍTULO 6 – Encontrando o Lugar Seguro**

Já estavam atrasados para o almoço daquele sábado quando chegaram ao salão principal.

Loy olhava a mãe com freqüência. Theo estranhava isso. Pensou em como conversar com a menina.

-Está com uma ótima aparência Profa. Theo. – iniciou Hagrid.

-Oh! Hagrid, obrigada! – sorriu olhando de esguelha pra Snape.

-Sua Loy é uma preciosidade. Ainda não dou aulas para ela, mas escuto os outros professores falarem. Ela é mesmo especial.

-Hagrid! Elogiar minha filha é o mesmo que me elogiar! Novamente obrigada. Aliás, já acabei e preciso ir ter com ela. Com licença.

A pequena também acabara e se levantou quando viu a mãe sair da mesa dos professores. Andaram lado a lado. Foram em direção ao lago. Sentaram-se.

-Você está linda mãe!

-Ora, Loy. Deixa de ser boba! – brincou. Puxando a menina pra um abraço.

Loy desistiu. Sabia que algo mudara nela. Mas resolveu tratar de outro assunto.

-Harry Potter me procurou ontem. Disse que você o tem ajudado.

-É, querida. Ele ainda está muito triste por causa do padrinho. E tem tido dificuldades em se concentrar. Voldemort o atrapalha.

-Eu sei. – disse simplesmente.

Theo se orgulhava muito da filha. Parecia às vezes, que era a mais madura das duas.

-Parece que ele tem a Chama Verde. – comentou.

-Você reparou Loy? – intrigada.

-Claro! – como se fosse óbvio. – Mas ainda não sabe usá-la. - ficou com expressão de quem se esforça pra decidir. – Foi por isso que o mandou me procurar? Pra ajudá-lo com a Chama?

-Foi estrelinha! Acho que você pode fazer isso melhor que eu.

-Tudo bem! Verei o que posso fazer. – séria

Mas logo olhou pra mãe. Ela estava linda mesmo. Mas era uma beleza que vinha de dentro. Como se o vazio não estivesse mais lá.

"Será...?"

Voltando para seu salão comunal, Loy viu alguns sonserinos conversando.

-Hey, Mort! Está ficando amiguinha dos grifinórios nojentos? – um loiro a chamou.

Ela olhou com seriedade sem se abalar.

-Talvez! Por quê? Quer entrar para o grupo Malfoy? – sorria calma.

O loiro não estava acostumado a amabilidades, hesitou por apenas um segundo.

-Mort! Isso só se for para acabar com eles de uma vez por todas! Precisa de ajuda? – irônico.

-Na verdade não. – Sorriu meiga. – Obrigada! Poderia fazer isso sozinha. Se quisesse! – e saiu.

Draco ficou desconcentrado.

"Que garota estranha!"

Já sabia o caminho para a torre da Grifinória, mas naquele dia marcara com Harry na Sala Precisa. Adiantou-se. Ele já estava lá. Parecia inquieto. Ele era alto e forte devido o quadribol. Mas naquele momento parecia um menino magricela e desengonçado. Loy riu escondida. Um lado cruel dela gostava de vê-lo naquele estado.

-Oi, Harry.

-O... oi, Loy. – sorriu desajeitado. – Que bom que veio. – ele não olhava diretamente pra ela.

-Sente-se Harry. Vamos recomeçar. – apontou uma almofada diante da outra no chão.

Ele foi.

-Agora nós vamos respirar juntos. Me dê suas mãos. - e ficaram de mãos dadas. – Agora quero que você olhe pra mim, nos meus olhos.

Ele olhou. Corou um pouco. Continuou respirando.

-Agora vou levar você para outro lugar. Vamos fazer diferente desta vez. Eu te levo.

"Veja Harry, está vendo a grama verde? É dia, está claro. Você vê o sol?"

"Vejo."

"Quer correr um pouco comigo? Por essa grama verde?"

"Quero."

E foram. Para Harry mais parecia que deslizavam. E estava ao lado daquela menina linda. Nunca sentira tanta paz.

"Agora quero que me deixe levar pra casa!"

E fora, de mãos dadas. Ela na frente o conduzindo. Entraram numa casinha pequenina do campo. Mas quando as portas se fecharam, ficou tudo escuro. Harry sentiu medo. Mas a menina continuava segurando sua mão.

"Estou aqui com você Harry."

Ele relaxou.

"Está ouvindo o barulho?"

Ele ouviu. Pareciam batidas cardíacas.

"Eu conheço! É o coração de minha mãe!"

"Você tem olhos lindos Harry, iguais aos dela."

Sentiu-se orgulhoso.

"Pode acender a luz quando quiser. É só querer."

Ele não entendeu. Não tinha varinha.

"Pode acender, Harry."

A voz dela era tão doce. Queria vê-la. Então dois pontos azuis muito claros se acenderam. Sabia que era ela.

"Pode acender Harry." - ela repetia.

Ele se concentrou. Queria luz. Pra vê-la melhor. E então se sentiu iluminar. Via tudo mais claro. Mais... verde. Percebeu que a luz vinha dele. De seus olhos. A viu. E ouvindo as batidas do coração de sua mãe, que se confundiam com as do dele, se aproximou de Loy. Podia vê-la na penumbra. E tocou seus lábios nos dela. Bem leve. Quando retrocedeu ela sorria daquele jeito doce.

Quando piscou, estava diante dela, na sala precisa. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam. Chamas Azuis. Os dele também. Chamas Verdes. Queria beijá-la novamente. E sentir aquele revoar de asas que passava na barriga para o peito e vice-versa. Soltou uma das mãos, tocou-lhe o rosto. Puxando-a pela nuca. E a beijou mais profundamente agora. Pra não deixar dúvidas. Ela correspondeu.

Quando se separaram, Harry corava violentamente. Loy sorria, sem disfarçar seu próprio rubor.

-Acho que você está ficando bom nisso! – suspirou. – Em lidar com a Chama. – desviou os olhos.

-Acho que Voldemort não pode mais invadir seu Lugar Seguro.

-Acho que não. – sorriu maroto agora.

"Ela estaria lá."

-Estarei só se você quiser, Harry. – séria agora. – Mas é importante que você possa lidar com isso sozinho também. Você tem a força para tanto.

Ele não se acostumara ainda com a menina lendo seus pensamentos de vez em quando. Entendeu o que ela disse.

-Acho que é hora de irmos. Daqui a pouco não precisará mais de minha ajuda com a Chama. E com o Lugar Seguro.

-Tem jogo de quadribol amanhã. Você vai? – não podia pensar nisso.

-Claro! – sorriu. – Grifinória x Sonserina! Eu não perderia por nada! – riu divertida.

Ele se sentiu idiota.

"Claro que ele iria, era uma sonserina!"

-Mas vou torcer por você! Está bem? – surpreendendo-o.

Na hora de sair da sala. Quis beijá-la outra vez. Ela já estava saindo. Virou-se voltou até o meio da sala.

-Até logo Harry Potter! – e deu um estalinho na boca do menino-que-sobreviveu. E saiu rápido.

-Ela é fantástica! Nem parece ter 12 anos! Eu mesmo me sinto com 12 anos diante de um garota de 16.

Loy estava muito feliz com o progresso de Harry Potter. E com o relacionamento que estavam começando. Não sabia quanto tempo iria durar, mas sabia que não seria fácil. Grifinória x Sonserina. Parecia até piada. Mas teria que pensar nisso outra hora. A aula de poções não era o melhor lugar. Ainda mais com o professor olhando-a insistentemente. Fez com esmero tudo o que foi solicitado. Teriam que conversar. Ela sabia disso. O que suspeitara há alguns dias se confirmara. A razão da felicidade de sua mãe estava ali.

Ao fim da aula foi até o professor.

-Você está diferente também! – disse ao se aproximar.

-Como assim, Loy? – reservado.

-Vocês estão felizes. – falou direta.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Vocês quem?

-Você e minha mãe. Demorou pra acontecer.

Ele estava desconcertado.

"Theo teria conversado com ela?"

-Não. Não foi ela. – e ficou com os olhos pálidos por um momento.

"Pronto! Duas lendo meus pensamentos!"

-Como assim, Loy? Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer?

-Sei quem você é! – suspirou.

Ele não tinha certeza de sobre o que estavam falando.

-Antes de morrer, meu pai... Calius. Me contou algumas coisas. Me falou sobre o grande amor da minha mãe. Sobre certo professor de Poções. E disse também, que sempre me amou, como se eu fosse sua filha verdadeira. – direta.

Snape quase caiu da cadeira pelo choque.

"Calius contara tudo?"

-Loy...

-O que ele não contou, eu já sabia. – triste. – Doeu. Eu o amava muito! – uma lágrima atrevida escorreu. – Não queria que morresse, mas ele me garantiu que me amou desde o momento em que soube de minha existência. Que eu não era uma criança comum. E que quando o mal retornasse, era para procurar por alguém. Por você. – olhou direto para Snape. – Meu verdadeiro pai.

-Eu... eu... Loy. Eu não sabia. – ele gaguejava e, agonia. – Eu pensei que vocês tivessem morrido. Só soube a verdade quando o ano se iniciou e sua mãe chegou. Se ao menos eu soubesse... se ao menos eu suspeitasse...

-Está tudo bem! – forçou um sorriso. – Eu sei. Já disse. Ele me contou tudo. Querendo ou não. Mas não sabia o que minha mãe acharia, ela não se lembrava de nada. Mas Quando a vi outro dia, percebi uma felicidade que nunca esteve lá. E agora em você. Um pouco da dor foi embora. E eu resolvi que já era hora de a gente se apresentar.

Ele estava espantado com a maturidade da menina.

-Loy Mort. – estendeu a mão para um comprimento formal. – Filha de Theodora Vant e Severus Snape. Criada por Calius Mort.

Snape não agüentou e foi com tudo. Abraçou a pequena com força. Queria chorar, gritar, cantar. Então riu. Gargalhou rodopiando com ela nos braços.

-Minha filha! – ria. – Minha filha!

Ela também ria. Com seus bracinhos no pescoço dele.

-Posso te chamar assim? – perguntou de repente, receoso.

-Claro! Mas quero que saiba que sempre terei Calius como pai também! Ele realmente esteve presente. Apesar de tudo. – séria.

-Tudo bem. Eu reconheço que Calius tenha sido pai e marido de exemplo. Apenas quero a chance de tentar ser um também.

Abraçaram-se de novo.

-Sem problemas.

Ele parou.

-Loy. - sorriu. – Filha! Você acha que sua mãe se casaria comigo?

-Só ela pode responder. – falou marota.

Ele estava nervoso. Sabia que ela o amava. Deus lá sabia porque, mas amava. Mas ainda assim temia a resposta dela. Desistiu de lutar contra tudo. Ia protegê-las mais as tendo sob suas vistas. Tinha incondicional apoio de Dumbledore.

Falou o mínimo possível durante as aulas do dia. A última aula do dia demorou uma eternidade. Nenhum de seus alunos tinha o visto tão calado. Quase não tirou pontos de ninguém.

Foi até a sala dela. Estava guardando os trabalhos dos alunos quando ele chegou feito um furacão, assustando-a.

-Severus! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – preocupada.

-Não! Quer dizer, sim! Não há nada de errado, mas...

-Severus, está me assustando. O que houve? É com Loy?

-Não! Não me perdoe... – abraçou-a.

Ele era um redemoinho de sensações. Não dava pra descobrir o que estava sentindo ou pensando.

-Eu só gostaria de perguntar uma coisa! – sério.

E a olhou nos olhos

-Sim? – perguntou.

Mas ao olhar nos olhos dele, arregalou os seus. Aguardou ansiosa. Ele viu que ela soube. Mas que não facilitaria as coisas. Teria que perguntar! Suspirou.

-Theodora Mort, quer se casar comigo? – muito sério.

Ela fez uma careta e gemeu.

-Peça direito! – brava.

Ele ficou confuso, sem saber o que fazer. Ajoelhou-se e do chão falou outra vez.

-Theodora Mort...

-Não! Não é isso! – e se ajoelhou na frente dele, com voz fingindo ofensa.

Ele entendeu. Riu. Tentou ficar sério.

-Theo. – ele deu um sorriso largo. – Quer se casar comigo?

Ela se jogou no pescoço dele e sentada sobre ele dava vários beijos nos lábios.

-Sim! Sim! Sim! – ria.

Ele a segurou pelo quadril puxando-a mais pra baixo.

-Acho que temos aqui, várias carteiras e uma mesa. Sem contar com uma casa me casal em cada quarto. Ainda quer continuar com isso no chão mesmo? – malicioso.

Ela ria.

-Qualquer lugar, Severus! Com você, qualquer lugar.

E a notícia sobre o casamento dos professores se espalhou. E após o casamento todos também ficaram sabendo que Loy era filha dele. Não se sabia qual notícia causava maior choque.

OF: continua.


	10. Até que a Morte Nos Separe Destino

**Povo. Acabou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Essa é minha fic favorita e acabou! Mas tem mais. Não percam as outras. Hehehe. Espero que tenham gostado! Foi muito bom escrevê-la!**

**Beijos a todos**

**Viv**

**CAPÍTULO 7 - Destino**

Ao final da aula, Snape estava furioso. Tirou tantos pontos de Potter que talvez a casa ficasse em último lugar na competição das casas. Mas mesmo assim, não estava satisfeito.

-Potter! Fique! Quero falar com você! – furioso.

O adolescente sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Desde que soube do casamento esperava por isso.

-Potter! O que pensa que está fazendo com minha filha? – olhos vermelhos.

-Não penso! Estou fazendo! – enfrentou. – Estamos namorando!

-Seu insolentezinho! Por acaso sabe que ela tem só 12 anos? E que você tem 16? Ela é só uma criança! – controlando-se para não matar o desajustado.

-Sei qual é minha idade, e a de Loy. E sinceramente, no mínimo me precipitei. Mas ela é mais madura que todas as meninas da minha casa. E não é nenhuma criança! – firme.

Quase não viu o que aconteceu. Segurava o outro pelo colarinho contra a parede.

-O que fez com ela? – gritava.

-Nada de mais, pai. – a vozinha meiga, mas segura, surgiu em meio àquela provável luta física.

-Loy, fique fora disso. Essa é uma conversa de homem pra homem. – entre os dentes.

-Pai. - se aproximou e tirou as mãos dele de Harry. – Gosto dele. – não sorria agora. – Não se preocupe. Não apressaremos as coisas. Gostaria que entendesse que nada poderia nos separar. É nosso destino.

Harry estava impressionado com suas palavras e o modo como ela controlava Snape. Ele sentia o mesmo por ela. Mas nunca tinha colocado em palavras. Mas era o que sentia. Era o destino deles.

Snape olhava sem entender. Ou sem querer entender.

-Estou de olho em você Potter! – dedo em riste.

E saiu fazendo a capa ventar alto.

Chegara mais um fim de semana em Hogsmead. Harry queria ir com Loy, mas só os alunos a partir do terceiro ano poderiam ir. Então não demorou a combinar com a menina de irem com a capa de invisibilidade. Para todos os efeitos, estariam na biblioteca.

Encontraram-se no corredor do quarto andar, próximo à bruxa de um olho só. Sorriram confiantes. Entraram de baixo da capa. Era divertido ficar escondido. Harry fez isso em seu terceiro ano, quando pregou uma peça em Malfoy. Mas ele acabara descobrindo.

Depois de algum tempo, acabaram saindo da proteção da capa, para comprar doces na loja Dedos de Mel. Mas quando estavam saboreando as delícias gasosas, um murmúrio chamou a atenção dos dois.

-Mas o que...

Não terminou a frase. Um raio amarelo passou por ele indo atingiu Loy em cheio. Que caiu desacordada ao lado de Harry.

-Loy!

Sacudiu a menina. Pegou sua varinha e olhava em volta querendo achar o atacante. E foi quando viu algumas pessoas encapuzadas que entendeu. Comensais da Morte. Quatro.

-Encarcerous! – gritou uma voz feminina.

-Protego! – mas falou tarde de mais.

Ele estava com as mãos e os pés amarrados, sem poder se defender. Sua varinha foi levada pela Comensal que pôde reconhecer agora com sendo Belatriz Lestrange.

-Acalme-se menino! Ou pode se machucar. O mestre quer os dois vivos! – sorriu cruel. – Por enquanto.

-Deixe-a ir! Leve-me, mas deixe-a.

-Que romântico! – debochou. – Mas tenho ordens à cumprir. Sinto muito! – fingiu pena.

"Como poderia se livrar de quatro Comensais sem varinha! Não havia qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse ver a cena e pedir ajuda. Tinha que pensar em algo. Pela segurança dos dois."

Lembrou-se que uma vez Loy dissera que sua mãe fazia com ela uma brincadeira, tentavam adivinhar o que a outra estava pensando. Então só restava tentar pensar na professora e torcer pra que ela entendesse o recado.

"Ela vai me matar! Eu sei! Mas tenho que tentar!"

E se concentrou com toda força que tinha. Pedindo sua ajuda. Já passavam alguns minutos e a cicatriz latejava. Teve medo de não conseguir. Estava ficando cansado. Tentou se concentrar no Lugar Seguro, mas a preocupação com Loy não permitia que se desligasse completamente da realidade e acabou perdendo os sentidos, de pura exaustão e dor.

Theo estava com Snape nas masmorras ajudando-o em uma nova poção, quando sentiu um aperto no peito. Deixou cair o frasco com o liquido que acrescentava à mistura.

-Theo?! O que houve? – percebeu que ela empalidecia bastante.

-Loy! Algo com Loy! Mas ela deveria estar com Harry! Não compreendo!

-Maldito Potter! O que está acontecendo Theo?

-Ela... ela... não está bem! - olhou para Snape que já tinha jogado a cadeira para trás. – E o Harry também não!

-Maldito Potter!!! – esbravejava insano.

-Preciso da Poção para ver além! – foi apressada pra seu armário que já ficava lá mesmo desde que se casaram.

-Espere, Theo! Essa não foi a poção que usou comigo? – ela assentiu. – Não pode! Se der errado vou perder você e se der certo posso perder você! Tem que haver outro meio! – fúria em negros.

-Severus! Não há tempo! Algo aconteceu. Não consigo me comunicar com Loy! Sempre fizemos isso! Brincávamos de "telepatia". Mas ela não está bem! Não consigo contato. Não posso deixar que algo de mal aconteça a minha filha! – se desvencilhando dele.

Ele percebeu a gravidade.

-Então eu bebo! – a segurou novamente.

-Não! Você não sabe como é!

-Você também não sabia quando usou a primeira vez! Eu bebo! Está decidido! Ela também é minha filha! – firme.

Theo assentiu contrariada. Pegou o frasco com o liquido prata, colocou no copo o suficiente.

-Beba devagar. Sente-se aqui. Vai sentir fraqueza a tontura. Mas é só se concentrar e chamar o nome da pessoa que quer ver.

Snape seguiu as orientações rigorosamente. Bebeu. Tudo rodou. Parecia que a visão estava fora de foco. Piscou várias vezes.

-Loy.

E como uma câmera de filme que se aproxima muito rapidamente, ele viu o rosto da menina. Pálido, mas vivo. Desacordado. Olhou para os lados. Potter estava lá, amordaçado lutando furiosamente para se soltar. Chamava a menina. Olhou mais em volta. Viu Belatriz, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair. Pareciam satisfeitos. Estavam numa casa escura e em estado de péssima conservação. Reconheceu a Casa dos Gritos quase um segundo depois. Voltou.

-Eles estão na Casa dos Gritos. Os Comensais os pegaram. – piscou tonto. – Tenho que ir lá agora! – se levantou molemente.

-Sim! Nós temos que ir! - corrigiu. – Não tem antídoto ainda. A tontura vai passar em alguns minutos. Vamos embora!

E foram até a sala de Dumbledore. Que alertou os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix. Chegariam assim que fosse possível. Foram à Floresta Proibida de onde desaparataram, para aparatarem na Casa dos Gritos. Chegariam mais rápido assim, que indo pelo salgueiro lutador. Snape ainda sentia certa tontura. Mas o ódio dentro dele o conservava de pé. Quando conseguiram entrar, viram os Comensais discutindo sobre o que fazer até que o mestre chegasse. Olhou para Theo. Fez sinais. Ela foi até Loy e ele até Potter.

-Finite incantatem! - ambos murmuraram

Enquanto Harry se soltava, Loy acordava. Abraçou a mãe com força. E olhou confiante pra ela.

-Chegou a hora mãe!

-Ora! Vejam! Uma reunião de velhos conhecidos! – a voz grutal se fez ouvir. – Severus. Você foi um menino mal, me escondendo nossa preciosidade por tanto tempo!

E a criatura com mais cara de cobra que de homem se virou pra Theo.

-Querida! Nos encontramos novamente! Mas desta vez vou destruir você! – calmamente.

Snape estava do outro lado da sala e tentou se aproximar de Theo. Mas ainda estava tonto e tropeçou em uma tábua solta.

-Trocando as pernas Severus? Que coisa hein! Estar do lado errado pode causar essas coisas! – riu Lúcius.

Harry olhava sua varinha no bolso dele, impotente.

-Está na hora da festa! Severus... para você: _Cruccio!_

E ele que tentava se levantar caiu se contorcendo. Sentia todos os ossos como se estivessem se partindo em mil pedaços. As entranhas como se rasgassem, a cabeça parecia que explodiria. Mil agulhas pareciam entrar em todo seu corpo.

Quando acabou, Voldemort sorriu.

-Theodora! Para você temos uma coisa que vai gostar: _Ilusionare!_

E ela se assustou. _Tinha visões de todos os medos, Calius diante dela dizendo que tinha protegido tanto ela e sua filha, pra acabarem dessa maneira! Via a menina agonizando e perguntando "Por quê?" repetidas vezes_.

-Não! – gritou apavorada.

-Shhh! – fez Loy.

Pegou na mão dela.

-Está tudo bem mãe!

Theo abriu os olhos sem saber que visão era a verdadeira.

-Estou aqui! – e abraçou amenina com os olhos lavados em lágrima.

-Ah! Acabou a diversão?! – Belatriz resmungou.

-Não Bela! Potter! Sua vez! _Cruccio!_

E quando a dor começou, Harry lembrou que deveria ir até o lugar seguro. Era difícil, mas começou a ouvir as batidas do coração da mãe. E sentiu segurar as mãos de Loy. A dor se foi. Ele parou de se contorcer. Levantou-se diante de pessoas espantadas.

-Não pode me atingir! – falou Harry, com sorriso diabólico.

Loy ria satisfeita.

-Você! – virou-se pra ela. – Você já era!

E no momento em que apontava a varinha pra ela, Theo brilhou, os olhos em chamas.

-Não mexa com a minha filha! – gritou.

Loy olhou pra Harry, se aproximou dele e ela dela. Ambos também tinham chamas nos olhos. Loy com a chama azul mais forte que da mãe. Harry, com a chama verde.

-As chamas! – murmurou Lúcius assustado. – Separe-os! - gritou.

E quando deram as mãos as chamas se uniram e ficou dourada. Foi diretamente para Voldemort, que gritava agonizante. Enquanto isso Snape e Theo fizeram feitiços que impediram os Comensais de fugir. Iriam definitivamente para Azakabam. E Voldemort, jazia carbonizado, quando Harry e Loy o deixaram. Estavam ofegantes e suados. Se abraçaram fortemente e riram.

-Acabou!

E Loy olhou pra mãe que se ocupava em devolver a varinha de Harry.

-Mãe! Acabou! – ria.

Todos se abraçaram.

-Obrigado! Potter! Por salvar minha filha!

Harry se espantou com a sinceridade do Professor.

-Eu disse Prof. Snape. Gosto de sua filha. E faria qualquer coisa por ela! – sorriu ruborizando um pouco.

E ela puxou Harry dando um beijo apaixonado. Snape quase se arrependeu de ter agradecido o "homem" que tinha sua filhinha nos braços.

-Vem cá, rabugento! – e Theo puxou divertida o marido, para um beijo tão apaixonado quanto o da filha.

E agora era só esperar que os membros da Ordem chegassem e pudessem voltar. Para viverem uma vida mais normal. Com muito amor e muita magia.

FIM


End file.
